I m a what?
by SuperWhoLockAndMuchMore
Summary: Hello! I m Liv. Iv e been writing for a couple of years, but I have never tried fan fiction before.. so here goes nothing :) Basically, I have just started watching Teen Wolf, so this story takes place along with the episodes. The readers view comes from a character I made up, Hayley. If you want to see the show again though a new viewers eyes, you should give it a go! :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - ep 1

I laid flat down on the ground, watching the light circles coming towards me. I swear it was a fricking nightmare, it looked like a dusin monsters with glowing eyes. And indeed it was. Humans. I have learned to stay away from some of them, by one simple thing. Experience. I sensed something, or someone, coming from behind.

"Stiles!" someone yelled, I turned around seeing two humans coming straight towards me. Crap. I localized to nearest tree and sat down behind it, praying to whoever you pray to, not to be found.

"wait up! Stiles!" the voice yelled again. Please don´t find me, please don´t find me, please don´t find me. The footsteps came nearer and so did the lights. Trapped, like a dog. I prepared myself on the oncoming fight of survival and waited.

"Stiles!" the human boy were right in front of the lights. He turned around because he heard a barking dog, _so primitive beings,_ I thought to myself trying not to move. Unfortunately it´s always hardest, when you try the most.

The grown up human spoke, but I don´t recall much of it. I was too afraid to focus on anything else than preparing myself for the battle.

The man took the boy by the ear and they walked away, it didn´t look pleasant. The other boy, hiding behind a nearby tree, I believe his name was Scott, walked slowly back to where he came from. Turning around every now and then, like he was scared. And with good reason, I could kill him if I wanted to. I followed him, slowly and silent like the wind. Just in case he would try on anything, you couldn´t be too careful these days.

He stopped and looked out on the open. I was right behind him. He took something pure white out of his pocket and led it to his mouth. I snarled and I don´t know if they sensed it, but apparently some reindeers had been sleeping with one eye close just near me. They woke up and got scared like hell by my snarl. One of them looked me in the eye, and I instantly heard my stomach grown. I took a jump towards it and it responded by kicking me on the chin, so I felt back and the dear ran towards the boy, the rest of the pack followed. It was probably the leader I attacked. It all happened so fast and suddenly the boy was on the ground, probably fearing for his life.

I hid again, my head hurting like hell. I watched the boy get up, looking all puzzled and painting.

He took his mobile device up and scanned the ground for God knows what, with its faint lights. I did the same, but even with my good eyesight, it was hard at this distance.

He screamed and I suddenly saw what he saw. The upper half of the human body.

I knew who had done it, and just by looking at the body, I felt compelled by being in family with that bastard. Gross, that was the perfect way to describe his actions. Gross and wrong.

The boy took a roll down the hill, not intentionally I guess, and tried instantly to come up again by holding on to a piece of wood.

A growl met him and I tried to look away, I really did, but I couldn´t

"I´m sorry," I whispered, knowing that he was unable to hear me, "I am so, so sorry." I knew what was coming to him and I wished that he would die. But mercy does not run in our family. The boy turned around and started into the growling eyes of my brother. Please let him die, I said. Knowing that my brother could hear me, but didn´t react because he was.. well a prick.

He attacked and the boy ran, but all too late. My brother jumped him and I knew I couldn´t watch this. I transformed, ran faster than light towards them, jumped my brother and as one fury ball did we try to strangle each other. The boy was so scared that he ran, I heard a car honk and hoped it had hit him, I really did.

"Did you bite him?" I asked my brother trying to keep him down, he pushed me over and laid on top of me, smiling with his bloody teeth, "no," I whispered trying to escape. "You´re idiot. I´ll kill him myself!"

"No you won´t," he said hitting me so hard on the side of the head, that I passed out. My last thought was, that I hoped the car had hit him.

The next morning I sneaked out, dressed myself as pretty as possible and played the whole, new girl thing on the school; Beacon hills high school. Not in the boys class, it was too risci, but the one just next to it. I followed him, watched him at the hall and at the sports-field. Nothing seemed too much out of the ordinary. Someone bombed into me though,

"hey! uhm, sorry,"

"No worries," I said trying to search out the boy, but I had lost him.

"You´re… you´re pretty." The human in front of me said scratching his neck and getting red in the face, "you have a boyfriend?" I smiled trying to act as politely as I could, but I have never been into the whole lying thing.

"I haven´t," I said and patched his shoulder, smelling him, way too much parfume, "but I think you have a girlfriend who loves you very much." He couch and turned away from me, someone laughed in the distance, but I didn´t have time to revive my behaviour right now.

I found Scott, he was heading towards the goal and stood in front of it, with a lot of gear on. Some girls talked about him and he turned to them. He was at least 20 meters away from them. Crap, it has begun. There was no getting back now, except for death.

I reminded myself, that I would give him a fair chance to explain what the hell happened and give him the chance to call the shots himself.

Someone blew in a flute and I watched his agony and pain by the loud noice. I heard it just as clearly, but I had learned a little something called self discipline, so I wouldn´t get unwanted attention.

I watched the whole game, making sure that no other from my family decided to have a go at him. I still didn´t know why I tried to protect him, maybe because I had been in his shoes, maybe because I thought I could save him.

The match was great, of course it was, his reflects was way better after the bite. It was part of the process. If he knew what was happening to him, I am sure he wouldn´t be so happy.

He went out with his friends towards my home. The woods. Stupid move, but at least I had a better chance of protecting him here. I had a plan. Wait till he was alone and then explain. The only problem was, that his friend seemed to follow him anywhere.

"I don´t know what it was," Scott said jumping across a lake, "it was like a had all the time in the world to catch the ball." I stepped closer, he was in phase two. Every second mattered now, if he would just get home and alone quickly, "and that´s not the only weird thing," he continued and walked up the hill, I walked around it. "I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things" he said.

"Things. Like what?" his friend asked, that was something in his voice that made me think he didn´t believe a word. Of course he didn´t.

 _Hey, I am about to turn into a werewolf, wanna join me for pizza and talk about it?_

 _Sure thing man, I´ll pay._

"Like the Mint mojito gum in your pocket," he said. _wow, nice move. Now you´ve totally lost him._ I thought to myself.

"I don´t even have any Mint.." his friend said checking his pocket and finding a little piece of gum wrapped into something like a little piece form a plastic bag. Scott turned towards Styles and spread his arms out in a I-told-you-do gesture. Styles placed the gum back in the pocket again and said, "so all this started with the bite?"

"Maybe I should just tell you everything now," I said for myself instantly cursing over my lack of cautions. I forgot his hearing.

"You hear that?" Scott said, Stiles looked at him for a second and then followed his look towards me. I was hidden, but if Scott was as curious as I thought him to be, he would look after me very soon, so I decided just to give myself up.

"Hey boys." I said walking away from the tree and towards them, both boys stopped,

"who the hell are you?" Stiles asked. I smiled,

"I´m Hayley. I was just heading home. I always walk this way, but I have never encountered you guys before. You´re sure you know your way home?"  
"Year we´re sure," Scott said looking very directly at me, "did you… did you want to tell us something?" he asked trying not to sound crazy.

"Dude…" Stiles said hitting him with his fist. "give the beautiful girl a break from your craziness."

"I didn´t even know you guys were here," I replied with my best smile and hoped it looked true enough. "but I don´t want more dead bodies out here. You mind if I walk with you? I hate these forests right now"

"not the slighest," Stiles replied, making sure to come as close to me as possibly. We walked in silence in a long time, until Scott broke it,

"what if it´s like an infection, "

"dude," Stiles said. "Stop, it´s impossible,"

"my body is floating with adrenalin before I go into shock or something?" Scott kept going.

"Oh wait I actually think Iv´e heard about this," Stiles replied, "it´s a special kind of infection." We all stopped. Could it be true, he might actually know about werewolves? That would make my job so much easier. Scott looked at his friend,

"are you serious?" he asked,

"year." Styles said, "year I think it´s called Lykantropia." I sighed and Scott looked at me but turned towards Stiles again,

"what´s that? is that bad?"

"year it´s the worst," Stiles said, "but only once a month," he had caught my attention again. Could that be what they call us? sufferers from Lykantropia? I like werwolves better then.

"Once a month?" Scot asked,  
"uhu. On the night of a full moon,"

"Maybe we shouldn´t do this here," I suggested but both boys ignored me. I watched out for my brother or anyone else from my pack. I would so get in trouble if anyone knew I talked to this guy.

Stiles tried to say as a werewolf, poor example really it sounded more like a sick dog.

Scott pushed him in the chest and walked away, I felt kind of offended by his reaction, but I guess it was a plus that we were moving on. Stiles laughed and looked at me, but I didn´t give him the joy of a smile. My job has just become a whole lot harder now that Scott isn´t so open minded anymore. And you really need to be open minded to wrap your head around these sort of things.

It took a few seconds before Scott stopped,

"I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the dear came running, I dropped my inhaler" of course I had been taking care of the body after he ran out of the woods yesterday, but I had to act normal, which in this case meant freaked out.

"You found what?!" both the boys turned at the sound of my voice,

"you remember the body bitten in half, which was found in this forest yesterday?" Scott asked

"uhu,"

"well I found it," I took a few seconds, pretending to be shocked,

"come again?"

"I found it," he repeated.

"And what… you didn´t turn it in?"

"No, he was busy being attacked by his imagination," Stiles said,

"does my imagination give marks? I don´t think so!"

"Boys! Seriously! Let´s say you saw the body, maybe the police found it later and took it?"

"maybe the killer took it?" Stiles said,

"if he did I hope he left my inhaler, that thing cost like 80 bucks," I turned around nervously seeing my brother Derek standing in the middle of the forest, just about ten meters away from us. Looking directly at us. Crap, I am so much in trouble now. I knew I wasn´t allowed to talk to Scott or Stiles, and I was talking to both of them. _Play it cool Hayley, play it cool._ I told myself but I still gasped. Stiles looked up and was shocked to see the man. He patched Scott´s shoulder, whom turned around instantly. Derek didn´t move a muscle, neither did I, but he did come towards us.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. None of us answered, "this is private proporty," he said.

"Hey sorry man, we didn´t know," Stiles said trying not to look scared, it didn´t work.

"We were just looking for something, but..uh..forget it" Scott said, he managed not acting scared a bit better. A part of the phase.

Derek took the inhaler out of his pocket and threw it towards Scott, he caught my eyes and I knew I was dead when I was alone. New plan, don´t be alone. Derek turned around and walked away.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale!" Stiles said full of joy, I had no idea why. There was nothing pleasant about Derek, especially not when you work against him.

"You remember it right?, he´s only like a few years older than us," Stiles said stopping Scott from walking away,

"remember what?"

"His family?" Stiles said, "they all burned and died in a fire like ten years ago." _his human family_ I thought to myself,

"wonder what he´s doing back?" Scott said. Stile schouffed,

"come on," he said and they walked home.

I walked with them as long as I could, without being either suspicious or a stalker. We parted ways and I begged not to stumble across Derek or anyone else from the pack, who had heard news about my new "friendship".

I´m not stupid, so I didn´t go home and I couldn´t follow Scott tonight, it was too risky after the encounter with Derek. Therefore I sat down in an abounded ally someplace, trying to cover myself in dirt and things I don´t want to know what is, to cover up my smell. Then I turned in for the night.

Unfortunately Derek has been around me for ages, he recognized my smell even under the dirt and all the other nasty stuff. He found me in the middle if the night, I smelled him before I saw him and I knew it was too late to hope he would give up or be mistaken. There was only one possible hope. Run like hell. He soon caught up with me. Holding on to my legs so I fell and pushing me against the brick wall,

"don´t be mistaken sis," he said. He wasn´t my blood brother, but everyone in the pack looks at each other as siblings. Some you like, some you despair, and then there´s Derek. "I really want to kill you, I do. But our species is threaten so you and I are instead just gonna have a bit of fun and a chat,"

"Derek I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to…"

"to get seen by me?" he finished the sentence. I bit my lib. I had taken a chance and I knew the cost and risk. I tried to escape his grip once more, but without luck. He muffled me and dragged me back to the woods where he beat me up, until I repeatedly had said that I would never talk with either Styles or Scott again. If I did… let´s just say that there´s worse thing than death. My skin healed and he had another go at me until he provoked the wolf in me out and we had a fight.

Derek was on my tail the whole next day, watching my every move. I convinced him, that I had to attend school, not to seem suspicious and he agreed, but I still felt his eyes on me whenever I was most tempted to talk to Scott. The fear of yesterdays… "chat and fun," with Derek made me avoid Scott and Stiles.

I saw Stiles in the hallway, he greeted me but I didn´t dare talk to him so I just nodded and smiled, then turned away. Someone laughed and I felt like a douchebag.

I saw Scott and Stiles at the sportsarea, Stiles were freaking out about some animal hairs on the victim they found in the forest. _Wolf hair,_ I thought to myself,

"Wait Scott, no! You´re not gonna believe what the animal was!" Scott left and Stiles painted, "it was a wolf," he said and I hope Scott heard it. I really did. I looked around. Derek was stadning in the corner of the woods, there was no way I was going to talk to either Stiles or Scott without answering for it here, I walked away and Stiles came right up to me, getting in front of me.

"Wait Hayley, you gotta help me. There´s a loose wolf in the forest," I ignored him _there´s more than one, there´s a whole pack_ I thought to myself. I pushed him aside, carefully putting a paper into his hands. **I am being watched. Gotta talk, it´s really important. The animal clinic at 20.00. Bring Scott.**

I walked away and made sure Derek was following me all the time. Then I went home to my own little cave, crawled down there and blocked the entrance, so Derek wouldn´t be able to come in. I knew he would watch the entrance the whole time, because it was the only way in and out.

 _Well then,_ I thought to myself, _I have about 6 hours to dig a tunnel all the way to the clinic._ I transformed into the wolf and began digging.

I arrived at the clinic, dirty, tired and scared, 5 minutes past 8. I knocked on the back door and Stiles opened up,

"Scott´s here?" I asked,

"year, nice seeing you too Hayley," Stiles said. I looked at him,

"I´m sorry," I said, "for being a prick earlier, but I was being watch."

"I got that," Stiles said waving the note in the air, "what the hell is that supposed to mean anyway?"

"what does it look like," I said taking my jacket and boots off.

"You´re dirty," Scott said appearing in the doorway, "and late. What happened?"

"It´s complicated," I said. "We don´t have much time, but it´s an emergency,"

"Hayley.." Stiles said, "you´re safe here." I locked the door and guided the boys into a room without windows,

"for now," I replied, making sure there was no sign or smell of anything out of the ordinary like…me. "sit," I commanded and both of the boys took a chair. I took one for myself. I started out plain and simple,

"I am a werewolf," I said. They both looked at me, but not as a freak and that was when I started to fear they might be my new friends. Friends equals relations and caring and caring equals putting them in danger. Damn it. "and so are you Scott," I said looking directly at him. He defiantly didn´t know what to say, no wonder.

"Very funny Hayley. The note. The whole frightened face and hurry, nicely played. I bought it a minute," Stiles said and kept going, "common Scott, let´s get out of here," they both rose. That did not go as expected.

"You hear voices, sounds and heartbeats. Things you shouldn´t be able to hear. High pitched tones makes you feel like a volcano is erupting inside your skull, you frighten cats, dogs love you, your skin heals faster and you move quicker."

Scott turned at me, "how did you…"

"know?" I ended his sentence. "Because that was what I went though, when I was bitten. You were bitten by my brother Derek, I was there. I tried to save you, I really did, but it was too late when I got to you."

"wow, wow, WOW, slow down alright. You´re not actually buying this crap, are you Scott?"

Scot looked his friend in the eyes, "no way! Common, it can´t be true. It´s impossible!" Stiles kept going.  
"I don´t want to believe it more than you do man, but look!" Scott said pulling his shirt up, "no mark. My skin healed it self quickly. And all the other things, it makes sense!"

"This makes pretty damn far from sense. You have probably been hallucinating these few days, and now she´s taking an advantage of that!" Stiles says pointing at me,

"I am not!" I defended myself, they both ignored me,

"Scott. Werewolves doesn´t exist. If you were one, how come you can be out in the sun?"

Scott tunred to me in vain and was about to ask the same,

"orgh come on! Not everything you read on the internet is true dumbasses. You´re a werewolf now Scott. I am giving you a chance to kill yourself, before you hurt anyone. It´s your call. Being a werewolf isn´t easy you know."  
"Kill myself?"

"I am not saying you have to do that, but this is your only chance of doing it. When your transformation is fully, it´s too late. Trust me, Iv´e tried. There´s only painfull deaths left by then.

"How do I stop it?" Scott asked. I took a moment,

"you can´t. There is no other way than death or acceptance." There was quite for a long time. Scott rose and walked back and fourth in the little room. An hour has nearly passed, I had to get back soon. Stiles mumbled something I couldn´t quite make out. Finally Scott looked at both of us,

"when?"

"Full moon." I said. He nodded a few times. Took the chair and threw it across the room.

"I need to go.." I said,

"You can´t just leave me here! What the hell am I supposed to do?"  
"Look I am taking a great risk by coming here okay? Like I said I am being watched by Derek…"

"That means Derek´s a wolf'?" Stiles said in disbelief.

"Werewolf," I corrected him, "there´s a difference." I wrote my number on a piece of paper,

"call me in emergencies and we can talk in the school, but not too much. My pack is clever, they´ll know if we aren´t very cautious."

"Go," Stiles said, "I´ll make sure he comes safe home without getting attacked." I nodded,

"thank you."

"Why are you helping me?," Scott asked. I thought a moment and came to a conclusion,

"because I´m stupid," I smiled, but my face suddenly changed and became very serious. I looked a few times at both the boys, making sure they would understand my next sentence clearly,

"Don´t go to that party Scott and don´t see Allison, you´re putting her in danger if you do. Is that clear?" he didn´t respond and I was in no time to be babysitter. "keep an eye on him Stiles, call me if anything happens." Stiles nodded and I went down in the dark tunnel. Hoping Scott wouldn´t be stupid enough to try on anything.

I came home and placed a lot of stones and dirt over the entrance to the tunnel. Making sure it didn´t look suspicious. Then I went up and saw Derek´s body laying totally asleep against a big stone,

"You´re still here?" I asked him, he woke up immediately looking very alarmed, "easy tiger, it´s just me. In front of my own home. Never heard of privacy?"

"ever heard of not caring?" he responded. I didn´t reply to that, that would only get into an argument I would loose, since all our arguments always end up in psychically abilities. I didn´t stand a chance. My phone buzzed and I looked down. An unknown number, probably Stiles or Scott. I walked away,

"where do you think you´re going?!" Derek yelled,

"I´m going for a walk," I answered.

"I´m coming with you,"

"no,"

"watch me," he said.

"if I had any suspicious intentions, do you really think I would be stupid enough to wake you up before?" Derek thought about it and laid down again,

"be back before nightfall, or I swear you´ll regret it,"

"whatever," I replied and walked away, when I was about a kilometer away, I called the number back. It was picked up immediately, never a good sign. I got a clearly freaked out Stiles on the phone,

"Hayley! Oh no Hayley, you were right. Everything is so wrong. Oh no, Hayley you gotta stop him,"

"slow down Stiles," I said, "stop who, what´s wrong?"

"Scott. My chair, he ripped my chair with his claws. He has claws!"

"Where is he now? Tell me he´s not at Allison´s." There was quite in the end, "Stiles.. please don´t.." no answer, "goddammit!," I said hanging up and running towards Stiles place. I was there a minute later, knocking heavily at the door. Stiles came out rather nervously, he opened the door,

"you´re here already? how far away were you when I called?"

"aobout 10 kilometers"

"how.."

"no time to explain." I said, "the party, now, let´s go."

"we´re not invited," I stopped looking directly at him,

"I am," I said waving an invitation in the air, "and you´re now my date," his face lit up like a christmas tree in a big ass store, "don´t get to excited," I said, "let´s go." He took his mom´s car keys and on our way, we were.

We arrived a bit too late, the party was already started and there were tons of people. I couldn´t see Scott anywhere, but I could see Derek stadning in the edge. Crap, there was no way that he was allowed to see me.

"Act normal," I said to Stiles hugging him and burying my head in his jacket and chest. We moved closer to the crowd of people and longer away from Derek.

"There," Stiles whispered and I followed his look. Stiles and Allison was coming out of the doorway, hand in hand. Derek looked at them, there was no way I was getting to them without him noticing.

Derek transformed into the wolf and took off over the roof. I had no idea why, which scared me. He always did things for a reason. "let´s go," I said to Stiles, moving closer into the target.

"wait!" Styles said holding me back, I did not want to force him to let go, so I stopped.

"what?!"

"he´s having a moment. He has got the chick, he has got the booze and the moment is ready, we can´t spoil that! He will kill me, if I do."

"He´s going to kill her!" I said trying to make Stiles see sense, but apparently that didn´t go well.

"You never ruin a moment, no matter the reasons. Rule number one."

"and if the reasons was saving a girls life?" Stiles thought a bit about it, but it didn´t matter. It was too late, the wolf came up in Scott… and, he left. He took himself to the head and made his way though the crowd, leaving Allison lonely and a bit offended on the dance floor.

I ran up to him with Stiles right after me,

"hey, are you okay man?" Stiles asked, Scott didn´t answer. I guided him to the car and drove off with him, leaving Stiles at the party as well as Alison. The more people, the bigger chance of killing them. We had no conversation or radio. Just silence and hoping that he would pull it though.

I drove him home and he banged his head against the door. Painting and desperately looking at the full moon.

"I need a shower," he said.

"You need to rest and relax," I replied forcing him to sit in the floor.

"I need a shower" he repeated. I sighed and helped him take of his shirt, but not the pants, he didn´t want that, which I was grateful for. Then I sat him at the bottom of the bath tube and turned on the water, regulating it bit by bit.

He sat in the water and I watched him suffer. I watched his nails growing longer and I watched him as he saw his teeth getting stronger and sharper and his eyes turn yellow. He was freaking out, and there was nothing I could do to help him,

Someone banged on the front door.

"go away," scott yelled.

"Scott, it´s me." Stiles said. _Great_ I thought, _let´s just move the party over here._ Scott opened the door on half, "let me in Scott, I can help," Stiles said.

"No, listen you gotta find Alison," he replied.

"she´s fine alright. I saw her get a ride at the party. She´s totally fine."  
"No I think I know who it is," Scott said.

"who..just let me in! we can try.."

"Derek Hale is the werewolf. He was the one that bit me. He´s the one that killed the girl in the forest,"

"What?" I bursted out, "no, you must be mistaken. Derek wouldn´t kill anyone… it´s more likely that it was someone else…"  
"No, it was Derek," Scott said again. I didn´t want to argue with him, not in this state of mind. Stiles were quite for a minute, but then said in a rather low and pitiful voice,

"Scott, Derek was the one that drove Alison from the party." Scott closed the door, leaving Stiles banging at it from the other side, then he jumped out the window, leaving me. I opened the door and together we ran. I followed Scott by his smell and Stiles went to Alison´s house, making sure she was alright.

It took me some time before I caught up with Scott and Derek. They were on the ground rolling around, my phone called. Stiles.

"Please tell me she is alright,"

"she´s fine. You gotta find him Hayley,"

"Jobs done," I said hanging up, "Derek!" I yelled, "leave him. Both of you dammit, Alison is alright!" They stopped. Derek pushed Scott against a tree,

"what did you do with her?!" Scott yelled, Derek hushed him,

"they´re already here," he said and I smelled the air. Crap, he was right, "run," Derek said letting go of Scott and getting a tight hold of my wrist, forcing me with him. We ran, but it was to late for Scott. An arrow hit him in his palm and I heard him scream.

Three men appeared,

"take him," said the one firing the shot. I looked at Derek, and it was then clear that we thought the same. We couldn´t leave him. We took one human each, both from behind. Throwing them around, like they were light as feathers. We distracted the leader, and Derek freed Scott and made him run with him. I ran along from the other side, making sure there were no more hunters.

We ran until Scott stopped, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"who were they?" he asked,

"hunters," Derek replied "kinda have been hunting us for centuries."

"us?! You mean you, you did this to me!" Scott yelled and stood up.

"Is it really that bad Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope?" Scott didn´t answer, so Derek kept going, "you´ve been giving something most humans would kill for. The bite is a gift." I sighed because that was the same words he was telling me, when I first tried to kill myself.

"I don´t want it," Scott said,

"you will," Derek insured him and added, "and you´re gonna need me if you wanna know how to control it." Scott looked at me and I nodded.

"I wish I could," I said, "but even though Derek is a great big bag of dicks, he is still the best guide you could get to this mess. You stand a better chance with him rather than me,"

Derek leaned over Scott, "so you and me Scott," he said, "we´re brothers now." Derek left him there by the tree and went home, I followed him, knowing that I couldn´t stay. Scott needed time alone to shout at the world and cry without being judged.

"I´m not gonna leave him you know," I said to Derek trying to keep up,

"I know," he said, "stay. You might learn a thing or two." We walked a few more minutes in silence, before he turned around and pushed me on the ground, "but firstly, you and I are gonna have our little chat again, since you didn´t take my advice last time."

"I didn´t do anything, I just passed by you two fighting…"

"shut up Hayley. I found the damn tunnel," he said. I closed my eyes and I really rather not talk about anything else that happened that night.


	2. Chapter 2 - ep 2

I waited outside the sportsfield. I knew he´d be there, he was too smart to skip school. It would be too suspicious and people would ask questions. If people starts asking questions, it usually means trouble for everyone, since you have something, that you don´t want them picking their nose in.

I saw him from afar, standing there in his suit. The teacher blew the flute and rushed on him, he just stood there.

Stiles came up from the side, I smelled him long before I saw him. He sat down besides me, not too close. _Great,_ I thought to myself _Iv´e made him fear me. One less friend to go._

Unfortunately that seemed to be my way of living. Keep them in the shadows and live on a lie or tell them the truth and watch them run away in fear.

"We´ve got ourselves a problem," Stiles said, he was dressed in the sportsuit, but he was a bench warmer. Again.

"I know," I replied, "I forgot my lunch at home," I replied, turning my watch in my hand, I was bored out of my mind.

"Hayley, I´m serious,"

"So am I!" He sighed, patching my shoulder, I looked at him and he removed his hand. Fear is a funny thing.

"Allison´s dad is a werewolf hunter," he whispered, I didn´t lower my voice. People tend to block out conversations that doesn´t make sense to them. That´s why you can´t hear long sentences in a foreign language and repeat them an hour later.

"I know,"  
"You what?"

"I know," I repeated,

"and what, you didn´t care to warn him? to warn anyone?"

"What would you have me do?" I asked, "hey! the girl you´re in love with? well, her dad is a hunter and you´re a werewolf. So have a nice life."

"something like that," he said, he was angry, that part was clear.

"I said he shouldn´t go to that party didn´t I?"

"maybe if he had a reason, like this, he wouldn´t have gone?"

"You really believe that?" I asked. He looked down and I waited a few seconds for a reply, but he was finished. I was right and he knew it.

Scott fell over and we both turned our attention towards him, Stiles were already running towards him. _Maybe he is a bit stupid, but he sure is the best friend you can get as well,_ I thought and watched Scott´s condition from afar, knowing that I couldn´t interfear without drawing unwanted attention towards myself.

"Scott?" Stiles asked shaking him a bit. The coach were running towards a boy that laid on the ground in cramps, making the pupils around him go away.

"I can´t control this Stiles, it´s happening," Scott said.

"What, right here? now?!" Stiles asked, not moving away. "Come on, get up! Go on" he kept going. I couldn´t interfear, not yet. Damn it. _Yes now your dumbass, get the hell away from him now,_ I thought and crushed my watch with my bare hands, I looked down at the wrecked watch,

"oh common! Not again!" I cursed out laud, making sure no one had seen it. Fortunately there wasn´t any witnesses, all eyes were pointed at the coach or Stiles and Scott, that was the bad thing. The less attention, the better. That was rule one being a werewolf.

Stiles helped Scott on his legs and, more or less, dragged him towards the boys locker room. I watched them making their way.

Suddenly Derek appeared out of nowhere, I got eye contact with him and shook my head, I would deal with this, but he didn´t seem to care. He followed the boys and I followed him.

Derek and I was not quite eye to eye on the method to help people though this whole I-am-a-werewolf-thing. I arrived to the room same time as he did, he was getting old and therefore a bit slower than me. I stood in the doorway, face to face with my brother.

"get away from me!" we heard Scott yell and I could sense how scared Stiles were, this was defiantly not a situation for Derek to handle, the whole emotion stuff wasn´t his gig.

"You´re in my way," Derek said,

"I could say the same to you," I replied. He laughed and pushed me. I didn´t move, but I knew he didn´t use all his strength yet.

"been training?" he asked, I heard someone running and someone growling and jumping. Crap, Stiles had to get out of there. I turned around, but Derek caught my wrist and didn´t let go, I turned towards him, knowing that I couldn´t force myself out of his grip,

"Look Derek, we agreed that we both helped them through this. Together. Don´t be a jack-ass,"

"No, I trained him. You watch and learn little sis." My eyes started glowing, I could sense it. "let him try and kill his best friend, that´ll help him control himself later," he continued. He´s eyes didn´t glow yet. I had a big and furious temper, he didn´t. His luck, my curse.

I heard someone fall and Scott´s growls got wilder, time was running out.

"I don´t know if you recall your first kill, but I do remember mine. It was bloody, terrifying and made me hide in a month. No eating, no drinking. I was scared out of my mind, and I had no one, until you came along. Do you remember how close I was to dying?" Derek nodded and tried to say something, I cut him off, "I didn´t even know the victim. Imagine Scott´s respond, when he kills his best friend."

I don´t know if it was my speech or the fire exhauster going off, that made Derek see sense, but he letted me go and I ran, with him right after me, into the locker room, only to find out that Scott was back to normal and Stiles were in one piece.

"Stiles," Scott said, "what happened?" Stiles took his gloves off and left the fire exhauster outside,

"you tried to kill me," he said,

"you couldn´t soften it a bit?" I asked Stiles sarcastically.

"What´s the point?" Stiles responded. Scott didn´t look at any of us. "it´s like I told you before," Stiles said kneeling down in front of Scott, "it´s the anger, your pulse rising, it´s the tricker."  
"But that´s lacrosse," Scott said, "it´s a pretty violent game, if you haven´t noticed?"

"Well, it´s gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Stiles said,

"he´s right you know," I said. Scott looked at me, the guilt in his eyes was as clear as the sun is warm in the desert, "it´s not your fault Scott, it´s his" I said and pointed at Derek, he didn´t reply, my eyes glowed, " but what done is done and Stiles is right by the way, it is your pulse and anger being the most powerfull trigger."

"You can´t play Saturday. You are gonna have to get out of the game," Stiles said. Scott looked at him and I could tell, even from behind, that he was broken. He knew Stiles were right, he just had to admit it.

But I´m first line," he said. Stiles took a deep breath, looking into his friends eyes,

"not anymore," he said. Scott finally gave up, at least he said so. He promised not to go out and play until his temper was under control, which was, take it from me, a very hard thing.

Stiles followed him home. I asked both of them, if any of them needed me to stay by them today, but they both wanted time on their own, to think, I imagine.

"we also have that family meeting, Hayley, remember?" Derek said folding a hand around my shoulder. I looked at the boys,

"are you completely sure, none of you are going to need me watching over you, or just staying near by?"

"no, we´ll call you if anything happens," Stiles said. I looked at Scott, he nodded.

"You´re 100% sure?" I asked again,

"seems they are," Derek said, "come on, we´re gonna be late." We walked out of the room and as soon as we were a few meters away, I tried to reason with Derek,

"you know, someone should watch over them. Just in case. You go to the meeting, I´ll do it this time." He scoffed,

"yes, and it´s not going to be you." he said and chained me to a nearby tree,

"what the hell? shpuldn´t we go to a family meeting?"

"I am going to have little chat with our new family member, so I guess it´s a sort of family meeting," he said, making sure the chains were tight enough.

"Don´t do this Derek," I yelled at him, "what if the hunters come?"

"It´ll only be a tick," he said walking away, leaving me struggling with the heavy chains. My eyes started glowing and I tried my hardest to get out. It took me half an hour.

I ran for Scott´s home after seeing a text from Stiles.

 **COME QUICK. YOUR BROTHER IS INSANE, HE´S GONNA KILL HIM.**

I was there half a minute later, throwing the front door open. I heard Derek´s voice

"…even try to play in that game Saturday. I´m gonna beat you up myself,"

"Derek! Leave him alone and come play with someone on your own size," I said attacking him in my wolf form, he changed to wolf form as well. We both rolled around on the floor and vanished. Well, vanished is a big word for it. We moved so fast, that the eye didn´t registre movement. So technically, we did vanish into thin air.

He won, of course he did. He always did, I didn´t think I could stand a chance either, I just wanted him to get the hell away from Scott when his temper was lost, and it was.

See, the thing about people who tend to get really angry, really easily is that they are very good at controlling it, when it´s going on, obviously since they´ve had a lot of experience.

The thing about people not loosing their temper very often is, that when they do, it will be big, dangerous and out of control. That´s not a good combo when you´re a werwolf. So I picked to be the target, I stood a better chance of surviving than Scott would ever have had. Not only because I could defend myself, but because Derek loved me. I knew it and he knew it too, even as a wolf.

He chased me until I had to give up, I couldn´t run forever. Then we fought with claws, teeth and anything we could get our hands on. He smashed me into the ground, I tried to climb away but he didn´t have mercy. My head hit a stone and I nearly passed out, but I had to keep fighting until he was back to normal, otherwise it would be suicide, so I kept pushing until I literally was covered in blood. Both mine and his. We both passed out and I woke up on my bead. Him beside me, half asleep.

I looked down, he had patched me up pretty good, I would be okay in a couple of hours. I looked at him, he didn´t seem to have treated himself very good, that was probably intentionally. I got up and took a bowl full of hot water, then some bandage and healing herbs. I started treating one of his wounds on the stomach, but his hand stopped mine.

"No," he mumbled,

"you need treatment Derek, otherwise you're going to die,"

"maybe that´s for the better," he said, I shook his hand off mine,

"I´m not listening to this," I said applying the water the wound. He closed his hand and bit his lip,

"How could you let me do this to you," he said pointing at me,

"You didn´t really hurt me, my skin was nearly grazed," I lied, he hit me on one of my wounds and I winced.

"Stop lying and answer the damn question," he said. I moved on the next wound across his face, fortunately that wasn´t as deep.

"If I didn´t, then you would have killed Scott," I said, "I had a better chance of surviving." He took my hand and I looked him in the eyes,

"I would never forgive myself if I killed you," he said.

"I know," I replied, "that´s why I stood a better chance," I poured the herbs into the wounds and patched him up before he could argue any further. Then we both laid down and waited for our bodies to fully heal.

I got up a bit before Derek, he woke up when I was about to leave the cave,

"where are you going?" he asked,

"checking on the boys," I replied and looked at him, "stay here, you´re not fully recovered yet,"

"if you´re good, then I am good too," he said, trying to get up. I pushed him down, maybe I enjoyed being stronger than him right at the moment, a little too much.

"You´re older than me Derek, you need more time. Just an hour more or so." He tried to come up again and I pushed him, once more, down. I laughed and smiled, I really was enjoying this. He tried to roll over, but I held his arms down by force.

"Now you know how I feel brother," I said and smiled, I looked into his eyes and laughed a short laugh.

Although, I should have seen it coming, me being this arrogant and playing with fire, Derek was weak, but he wasn´t stupid.

He wrapped his hands around my upper arms, forcing my joint to bow, which of course resulted in me falling towards him. He quickly rolled over, so I landed, with my left cheek first, on the floor right beside him. He turned me on my back and sat across me, his hands on my wrists and his weight on his hands. I couldn´t move.

Damn, this was embarrassing.

He laughed, "you were saying?" I didn´t look him in the eyes, which made it pretty obvious how embarrassed I was over my none exciting caution. He didn´t let it go, he took both my wrists in one of his hands and forced me to look at him with the other hand, "was that an apology? I didn´t quite get it?" I closed my eyes, like hell I would apology,

"I need to go," I said,

"okay," he replied. He didn´t move, "in an hour or so, I´m sure the boys got it covered until then."

I didn´t reply. What was the point, I couldn´t move, he wouldn´t move.

"So you´re just gonna sit there for an hour?" I asked, hoping he would say something along the lines of: _No, I am going to gather wood for a fire. You stay here._

"Not quite," he said smiling. I didn´t like that smile, "I´m bored out of my mind, so I´m gonna pass time, and you´re going to laugh," he insured me, I didn´t like his tone. "Do you remember when we were younger, and I caught you and sat on top of you, just like this?" I did remember, I most certainly did.

"Well, some things you grow to old for," I lied, "I am sure it doesn´t even work on me anymore. It was a phase."

He smiled. "nice try," he said, I tensed all my muscles, but he knew where to squeeze, so my muscles couldn´t be tense. Damn, he had done it a lot of times and he knew the best places. He letted go of my hands, "it´s going to be fair," he said.

"You´re sitting on top of me, you´re not ticklish and you´re stronger than me. How´s that fair?"

"You´re right," he said, "it´s not going to be fair. But it´s going to be fun," and than he began to tickle, and I swear, it was the best moment in my life, ´cause it really felt like we were two siblings laughing and having a fun fight. I don´t recall the last time I laughed so much, but it´s more than a millennium.

I showed up at the school and hour or so later, Derek was with me and I was happy. I have started to realize, that he may be a jerk and a selfish bastard, but he was also my brother and I could never let anyone hurt him.

We looked at each other and he went around the building and I went inside it, just in time to see Stiles and Scott looking at two policemen and the inspector far away.

"Come here, tell me what they´re saying" Stiles said pointing at them, "can you hear them?" Scott tried to focus and I think he heard them. I heard them too;

 _"_ _We want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9.30pm,"_ the policeman said. He continued, _"we would like to initiate the curfew immediately."_

"curfew because of the body," Scott said looking at Stiles,

"unbelievable" Stiles replied, "my dad´s out there looking for a rabid animal while the jerk who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"You can´t exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek," Scott said, I walked over there.

"Not without sounding like a weirdo you can´t," I said.

"Hey Hayley," they both said at the same time, kinda cute.

"I can do something," Stiles kept going,

"like what?" Scott asked.

"find the other half of the body," Stiles said turning to me, "got any idea where it is?"

"nope," I said, "and if you want to live, you really shouldn´t ask Derek. Or dig around in his stuff. He likes privacy and he is deadly serious about it. Trust me."

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked Stiles, Stiles didn´t reply. He just walked off leaving me and Scott. Actually just leaving me, Scott went off in Allison´s direction, Lydia was introducing some hot guy to her. _Smooth, and yet so bitchy,_ I thought to myself and walked right after Scott, but keeping a distance, I didn´t want Allison to get the wrong signals.

"So Lydia is introducing you to everyone?" Scott asked Allison,

"she is being so unbelievable nice to me," she replied.

"wonder why," he said.

"maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck," Allison said. _Year, she´s right about that_ I thought.

"where did you get that?" Scott asked, he suddenly sounded very alarmed. I followed his look, the jacket. What the hell was so important about it?

"My jacket?" Allison asked rather confused, "it was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party, she knows the combination of the…"

"did she say she brought it back or did someone give her the jacket?"

"like who?" Allison asked, clearly confused now. I was too. It was just a damn jacket.

"like Derek," Scott replied. Now I was alarmed, anything involving Scott, Stiles and Derek, was my problem too.

"Your friend?" Allison asked.

"He´s not my friend," Scott said, _actually, I think friend is the worst term you can use right at the moment_ , I thought to myself.  
"How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?" Scott asked, Allison seemed suspicious and a little freaked out too. _You´re blowing it with her your idiot._

"uhmm, not much at all," she said

"what did you say?" he kept pushing. Where was he going with this?

"I…gotta get to class," she said walking away,

"Allison!" Scott began,

"No I…really have to go," she finished off and then she was gone.

I had no idea why he was asking all the questions, but I knew he was pissed. And I knew he was pissed at Derek. What would a pissed boy do? Search out a fight with his problem of course. Bad idea. Really, really bad idea. I tried telling him, I really did.

"Where do you brother live?" he asked me,

"Scott this is a really bad idea. Searching him out in his own home? That´s the worst plan ever!"

"where does he live!" he kept going, I didn´t reply, "no matter, I´ll find it myself," he said, walking away.

"Scott…"

"don´t!" he yelled and took his bike,

"Listen to me! You´re going to get yourself badly injured or killed, do you hear me? You´re pissed and he is going to be pissed and then you´ll have a fight. Guess who´s going to win, him!" he pushed me away and started heading for the woods, I begged to the gods that Derek wasn´t home and that he wouldn´t come home as long as Scott was there.

"Derek!" I heard him yell, of course I had followed him. I had also texted Stiles with the details, hoping he could knock some sense into Scott before it was too late. "Derek!" I heard again, Derek appeared, but Scott had already seen the grave in his backyard, and more importantly. Smelled the blood. He looked over and saw Derek. I stayed in the shadows, for now.  
"Stay away from her!" Scott yelled at him, Derek slowly walked towards him. "She doesn´t know anything!" Scott kept going,

"year?" Derek said, "what if she does? Do you think you´re little friend Stiles can just google werewolves and now you´ve got all the answers, is that it? You don´t get it yet Scott, but I´m looking out for you." There were two meters between them now, "think of what could happen. You´re out on the field," he moved a step closer, "the agression takes over," one step further again, "and you shift! In front of everyone." The two of them stood right there, there was perhaps, 10 cm. between them. Derek picked one of the sports materials up and said;

"your mom, all your friends. And when they see you," he said pushing him lightly with the stick, Scott instantly tried to take it, but he couldn´t. Derek tore it apart with his claws and said, "everything. Falls. Apart." He threw the stick to Scott and he caught it, then Derek moved fast away and I stepped out of the shadows,

"well, he´s a cheery one, isn´t he?" I asked, Scott turned to me,

"if he´s trying to kill Allison, I will have to kill him. You know that right?" I laughed and smiled,

"good luck," I said and added, "tried a few times myself,"

Scott laughed, but he didn´t seem to be joking, he really would try. And to be fair, he had an alright chance of winning. That´s what scared me the most. "He might be an asshole," I said, "but he´s right. He´s just trying to protect you and so am I."

"You´re planing to kill her too?" he asked looking at me more alarmed than ever, I´m pretty sure he was preparing himself to take me on right now.

"Relax pretty boy," I said, "Derek and I have different… methods. He likes to eliminate all possible threats, I eliminate them, when they actually become a serious threat. He calls my method weak and unnecessary, I call it humane and safer. The less bodies we create, the less attention we get and the better we hide. At least if you ask me,"

he took his bike home and left me alone, Derek appeared behind me, I could sense him

"You should thank me you know," I said,

"for what?" He asked,

"for saving your life," I replied, "he´s stronger than you think. Especially when you try and get his temper up like that. You should be more cautious."

"You´re talking to me about cautious?" He said, "don´t forget this morning sis," he said, I smiled, I didn´t, but I had also learned from it. I was very cautious, especially with Scott when Allison was the subject.

I got a text from Stiles, **I GOT A TEXT FROM SCOTT. MEET ME AT HIS PLACE. HE FOUND SOMETHING IMPORTANT, HURRY**

 **"** and now I´m going to save your ass again," I said and ran to Scott´s home, when Stiles came through the door I was already there,

"What did you find? how did you find it? where did you find it? And yes I´ve had a lot of Adderall so.." he said and then looked all puzzled at me, "I texted you two minutes ago," he said,

"I know I´m a bit late, my shape isn´t as good as it should be" I replied, "I was only about 5 km. away. I should have done that in a minute,"

"aha," Stiles said, he shakes his head and turned his attention towards Scott again. "

"I found something at Derek Hale´s" Scott said,

"what?! are you kidding? what?" Stiles asked. Scott looked at me, I don´t know what he was trying to get from me. A permission to talk about my brother? I nodded slowly. He turned around and looked at Stiles again,

"There´s something buried there, I could smell blood," Scott continued.

"that´s awesome!" Stiles yelled. Both me and Scott looked a little freaked at him, "i mean that´s terrible, who´s blood?" he corrected.

"I don´t know," Scott said, "but when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder, and then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing, because there´s no way I´m not playing that game." He looked at me, "you´re helping too?," he asked.

"You think I´m gonna help you gank my own brother?" I asked them, they looked confused,

"He´s a murderer Hayley. And he wants to kill Allison!"

"I´m a murderer too," I said, "and there´s people I want to kill too, bet you feel the same way. Both of you. Doesn´t mean we´re going to do it, neither does it with Derek. Wanna arrest me for murder too?"

They looked confused at each other,

"the things that seems right, isn´t always right guys. When you´re one year old it seems right to put everything in your mouth, but we all learn. With age and experience, we figurer out that it´s a pretty bad idea." I walked out of the door leaving them, hopefully, a bit less confused. Stiles was the first to get it,

"wait!" he said, "how do we know what´s right?"

"you don´t," I said, "you need people with experience to tell you what to put into your mouth and what to leave, in this case, that would be Derek and I. Be careful before tossing your only help out of the window." And with those words, I left.

I sat in Derek´s car waiting for him. It was nightfall. He came in and sat down,

"I´ve been expecting you," I said. He drew a knife and I only survived because I stopped it with a blade on my own. The sound of metal meeting metal was like a high-pitched scream.

"Hayley!" he exclaimed, instantly dropping the knife, "I could have killed you!"

"year.. not so much, I have some epic reflects and well, I know your reflects as well."

"Why are you in my car in the middle of the night?"

"just drive out of here and act normal," I said,

"why?"

"have a little faith would you?" He started the car and began driving away,

"what the hell is going on?" he asked,

"Scott and Stiles are digging up the body in your yard.

"WHAT?!" He said starting to turn the car around,

"Don´t," I said as calmly as possible, "act odd. I have a plan"

We returned in the middle of the night and I stayed over. We woke up by hearing a load knock on the door,

"police! Open up!"

Derek tunred to me, "this was part of your plan Einstein? I´m getting arrested now?"

"Yes," I said, "now you´re safe from Scott and he´s safe from you. I´ll get you out again, don´t worry about it." He got angry, I could tell from his face turning red and his libs getting more tight. "just trust me, Derek. Please, just this once. I know what I´m doing, you just gotta trust me." He looked at me for a long time,

"hide underneath the floor, hurry!" he said

"police!" they said again, "we´re coming in!"

"hurry!" he said, I hugged him,

"I trust you," he whispered, that was Derek language for: I love you. I nodded and went under the floor. I heard him open the door and the policemen taking him out. I had sensed Scott´s presence along time ago, but now I sensed Stiles presence as well, he was scared like hell, which meant, that he was gonna confront Derek.

When all the cars had taken off, I went home to Scott´s home, thinking they would be there. They weren´t. They weren´t by Stiles either. I called both their phones, none of them answered. I drifted around for a bit, thinking about Derek. I really hope, that I made the right choice. I really did, when I caught a sense. Scott´s sense, but it wasn´t Scott, as in human Scott. It was a wilder and more aggressively scent. _Wolf Scott._

"Well," I told myself, "nice to know how he smells, just in case." I followed the smell to Allison´s house and I looked up, seeing him standing of the roof top.

"dammit!" I mumbled. "Scott! Get the hell away from there! You might hurt her! Scott!" He didn´t take notice of me, plan b. Protect Allison, if Scott would turn out to be a threat.

He went closer and closer to her, until she pulled the curtains and he saw his own reflection, he got scared.

"year. You´re a sight for sore eyes," I said. He looked at me. I couldn´t tell if it was the wolf or Scott that was in control at the moment. He ran off, just in time enough to get hit by a car.

The man got out of the tree, _crap. It´s the hunter. Change back, change back your idiot!_ and he did. Just in time.

"dear God," the hunter said,

"dad?" Allison asked, "dad, what the hell are you doing?"

"he, uh, he came out of nowhere Allison" the hunter said. Allison took Scott by the elbow,

"are you trying to kill him?" she asked. Scott looked freaked at the hunter and I think I stopped breathing. I couldn´t go over to him, not with the hunter right there. He might recognize me and then we´ll all be in danger.

"no, no, no, of course not. He just, he just ran across the driveway" the hunter said. I didn´t believe a word of it, even though, in this case, it was true, but that´s a rare case.

"I´m, I´m sorry. It´s my fault. I´m sorry," Scott said, thank god he was alive.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked. Scott looked at her,

"year! year, year, I´m fine." I texted Stiles for the 20th time this minute. Still no reply. I texted him again. "sorry I hit your car," Scott said looking at the hunter, he turned towards Allison, "I was just coming to say hello." Allison smiled, _nice move wolf boy_ I thought to myself.

"You sure you´re okay?" the hunter asked him, helping him on his feet again,

"year. Year completely," Scott replied and groaned a little. "I should go, I uh, got a lacrosse game to get to," he said. Allison was playing with his hair. "You´re still coming right?" he asked her, she smiled,

"of course I´m coming," she said. He started smiling now.

"We both are," the hunter said, patching Scott´s shoulder and smiling

 _wow,_ I thought. _Even hunters can be embarrassing parents. Nice to know._

Scott went home and I decided to text Stiles, that everything was alright and then go home myself.

I went to see Scott´s match, which I really had hoped he wouldn´t attend, but he did.

The other players on his team bullied him. They didn´t want to let him get the ball, and that clearly frustrated him. He wanted to impress his mom and Allison and everyone else. Pressure was on and he was slowly losing this fight with his inner monster, literally speaking.

Lydia and Allsion picked up a sign saying: we luv u Jackson,

"brutal," Stiles said,

"bitchy," I added. I got eye contact with Scott. They were glowing and I started panicking. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Relax, or you´ll end up killing someone Scott. That´s worse than not getting the ball," I said in a normal voice. I knew he could hear me, the question was. Did he listen?

He didn´t. He jumped over two people and got the ball in the goal all by himself. Everyone, except Lydia and me, got up and cheered like hell.

Scott scored the final goal but he wasn´t cheering, I know why. He had changed, he saw red and he was on the brink to killing someone. So he did the only reasonable thing, and thank god for that. He ran.

Unfortunately…so did Allison, in the same direction. And so did I.

Allison went in an abonded building and I came right after. I didn´t have time to hide and see, I could sense wolf Scott all over the place.

"Allison!" I said, she jumped,

"You scared me. Who are you?"

"A friend of Scott´s," I said and smiled, "I´m Hayley," we made a handshake and smiled.

"a friend?"  
"just a friend," I insured her, "Iv´e got a very lovely boyfriend"

"I see," Allison said, "what´s wrong with him?" she asked very nervous. She cared for him, sweet.

"I don´t know," I said, "I got worried, when I saw him leave the field like that." I could defiantly smell him, he was right on top of us.

"Let´s look in this room," I said guiding her away from the room, making eye contact with him.

We went into the locker room and there he was.

"Scott?" Allison asked, he didn´t move. I stopped. She moved closer, "Scott?" she tried again. Still no reaction. "Hey are you okay? Scott?" he turned around and was normal, thank god. We made eye contact and I nodded, I would talk to him about all this tomorrow.

"You scared me, are you alright?" Allison asked him,

"year," he replied.

"I am gonna leave you two alone," I said smiling, "I´ll just have to make sure: Scott, you´re alright? Are you a 100% sure?"

"I´m good, Hayley. Thanks."

"okay then, talk tomorrow?," he didn´t reply. I didn´t ex


	3. Chapter 3 - ep 3

I watched them from afar. They were sitting in the dark bus kissing and preparing to get more…intense. You might call me a creep, I prefer calling myself a: making-sure-everything-is-okay…person…

Anyways, I watched. I didn´t enjoy it nor despise it, but I watched for both of their sakes. If he turned in there, she would defiantly be dead within a minute, meaning that her dad would figure out Scott´s involvement, which leading to the end of all of our lives, and I didn´t approve of that.

Luckily Derek was still in jail, I didn´t want him knowing about Allison and Scott´s developing relationship, he might interfere and ruin something. However, I can´t say I hated their relationship. A werewolf and a hunter´s daughter creating a future, risky yet so beautiful and inspiring.

Scott got up and turned away from Alison, I stood up, preparing myself to run like towards them.

I couldn´t hear them, the doors and windows were closed and they were about 30 meters away. Allison got up, Scott was looking like he was catching his breath, or fighting himself. He was changing. I eliminated the distance between us, he turned towards Allison, showing his wolf face.

"get away from me," he said. She backed away, slowly and freaked out. I ripped the door open and Scott looked at me,

"you don´t wanna do this Scott," I said holding my hands out, he growled. The only good thing about this whole situation was, that it all seemed to freaky and impossible, that no one questioned why I was here in the first place.

"Allison get over here," I said calmly, she didn´t dare. I got eye contact with her and nodded. She made her was around Scott and he didn´t react till she was right in front of her, he smelled the fear. He growled and she ran,

"no don´t!" I yelled, Scott followed her but I turned and pushed him into one of the windows, Allison screamed, she had almost reached the door. Unfortunately Scott was pissed, scared and confused, so he used all his strength to push me away, drag Allison by the legs and drag her towards her. She screamed and tried fighting, but it was no good, he was strong as a human and even stronger as a werewolf.

I got to my feet and attacked him from behind, just in the second she kicked her in the chest. She ran for the door again, only to find it locked. She screamed and Scott began to get stronger, I couldn´t hold him much longer.

He got loose and threw seats across the bus, it had hit Allison in the head, if she hadn´t hid behind a seat in time. She forced the door open, bit by bit, screaming like hell, someone would come soon.

I got angry and my eyes started glowing, shit. I picked up a seat and hit him in the head, he passed out immediately, then I trapped Allison from behind and muffled her scream. No one could witness this, we would all be in danger. I shifted back to human.

She passed out and I erased their memory of this and of me, it would all appear like a dream to them. I had practiced for some years in erasing memories, and if you ask me myself, I would say that I was pretty good at it now. It wasn´t something every werewolf could do, if you ask yourself that now, as far as I was concerned, it was just me. No one knew about it and no one should, my pack wasn´t very good at accepting differences, they like to kill it or treat it as scum. Derek couldn´t know about it either, it was to risky.

I took Allison on my shoulders firstly and got her home, she had a key on her and her dad was asleep, fortunately.

I can´t say I liked being in a hunters home and leaving possible leads, but I couldn´t leave her anywhere else than in her bed. I followed her sent and found her room, then I laid her down and wrapped a blanket around her. I went out of the room, closing the door behind me and walking back to Scott. Same proceeder, only a bit rougher.

After all the drama, I went home, slept and woke up the next morning, way to late.

I met them in the hallway,

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked,

"I don´t know," Scott replied. "I just woke up, I was sweating like crazy, I couldn´t breathe. I´ve never had a dream where I woke up like that before,"

 _probably because you´re body knows it´s not a dream,_ I thought to myself.

"Really?" Stiles asked, "I have. It usually ends a little differently." Scott didn´t reply, I approached them,

"A, I mean Iv´e never had a dream that felt that real and B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again," Scott said, I approached them,

"hey guys, how are you doing?"

"why? what´s wrong?" Scott asked, I tried to look puzzled,

"what? nothing. I´m not a totalt idiot you know, I do care about you guys. Even when you´re not doing anything crazy."

We all laughed and chatted a few seconds, until Stiles took up the subject again,

"noted," he said, "let me take a guess here though.." Scott cut him off,

"no, I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I´m gonna lose control and rip her throat out."  
"No, of course not!" Stiles replied, Scott looked at him and Stiles sighed, "year, that´s totally it," he mumbled.

I thought about, if I should ask about the dream but I didn´t dare. I didn´t want him to remember stuff he had forgot about or say things I shouldn´t know about. So I kept my mouth shut.

"Hey, come on, it´s going to fine alright?," Stiles said. I looked at him, Scott didn´t.

"Personally," he kept going, "I think you´re handling this pretty fricking amazingly. You know, it´s not like there´s a I-came-to-be-a-wolf beginners class you can take,"

"Werewolf," I corrected him, "big difference. And actually there is, but I wouldn´t recommend it. They´ll tell you to kill anything in your path," I said, thought a bit and then added, "and anything not in your path as well."

They looked at me, but they didn´t seem surprised. Hell, I wasn´t surprised that they weren´t surprised.

"year not a class," Scott said, "but maybe a teacher,"

"who? Derek?" Stiles asked,

"I´m right here and I do have feelings," I snarled,

"sorry," Stiles said, I didn´t reply. He hit Scott in the head, with the back of his hand,

"do you forget the part where we got him tossed in jail?" he asked,

"year I know, " Scott replied, "but chasing her, dragging her to the end of the bus, it felt so real."  
"How real?" asked both Stiles and I at the same time, Scott stopped ad looked at us for a second,

"like it actually happend," he said. I didn´t reply, I couldn´t without having to explain myself, lose their trust and it would gain nothing but Scott being further more afraid of himself. We went outside and I closed my eyes, the millisecond before the door opened enough, I remember one thing. I had forgot to get rid of the evidence.

Both of the boys stopped and looked stunned at the scene. Blood everywhere, people in white dresses, taking pictures and seats torn apart.

"I think it did," Stiles said. I gasped, Scott said nothing at all. He ran inside again, looking for Allison, no doubt,

"she´s probably fine," Stiles tried his hardest to sound reassuring, it didn´t work.

"She doesn´t answer my texts, Stiles," he said, making his way though the crowd of people with his eyes,

"maybe you should think this though," I told him,

"there´s nothing to think though!" He said,

"you know, it could all just be a coincidence, alright?" Stiles tried again, he thought a bit and then added, "a seriously amazing coincidence," he said,

"nice," I replied,

"hey, I don´t see you helping at all!" He snarled, I sighed.

"Just help me find her alright?" Scott said, looking at both of us. we both nodded. Scott turned around himself several times,

"you see her?" Stiles asked,

"no," Scott replied.

"I´ll check the classrooms," I said running towards the nearest classroom, but before I reached it Scott leaned against a locker and smashed it in with his fist.

 _So much for discretion,_ I thought to myself. People started looking at him and I started laughing and pulling money out of my jacket,

"nice done Scott, nice. That´s the prove I need to get the principal to change these, they are so old! Here as promised," I said handing him the money, he took them and people started walking again.

"Walk away," I whispered and he did. He backed away, all the way into Allison who dropped her books.

"Oh my God, Oh!" She said and laughed, "you scared the hell out of me," Scott laughed a bit and sighed,

"you´re okay?" he asked,

"Once my hearth start beating again, year" she said laughing and picking up her books, Scott helped her. I backed out, no need for Allison to recall any memories with me. Scott kept looking at her, kinda awkward really. Allison looked at him,

"what?" she asked,

"I´m just happy to see you," Scott said, smiling. I found Stiles, telling him that Alison was alright. He got so happy, that he hugged me, kinda awkward really but I folded my arms around him, in a friendly way.

The principal´s voice came from the speakers;

 _Attention students, this is your principal. I know you´re all wondering about the occurred last night to one of our busses, but while the police work to determine wat happened, classes will precede as scheduled. Thank you._

All the students sighed, but Alison and Scott was still smiling, she ruffled his hair,

"safe me a seat for lunch?" she asked, he smiled even brighter,

"year," he replied watching her walking away. We locked eyes and then parted ways.

The day was long and I had to go to the bathroom at one point, when I was about to enter the classroom once more I heard several chairs being pulled out and the anxiety and excitement from hundreds of students was so intense, that I stormed to the nearest doorway, looking out.

An ambulance was waiting and a person on a stretcher. Just before he was put into the ambulance, he sat right up, screaming, I jumped a few meters backward, my hearth beating heavily. An eyewitness, how the hell did there some to be an eye witness. What the hell? There was no one in that bus except Alison and Scott, how the hell did this guy get involved?

I tried every possible explanation and decided to go to the prison at last.

"what the hell do you mean, that he´s not here?"

"they didn´t have prove to hold him, so he was free to go," the woman at the shrank said,

"when," I snapped. She didn´t reply, she just sat there looking a bit offended, "I asked you a question," I snarled, "when was my brother released?"

"two days ago," she said. I sighed, he could be over a million mountains now. He would be pissed, no doubt about that, I had to look out for myself now and I had to find him before he found me.

"did he say where he say anything before he left? even the smallest detail might help me find him," she didn´t say anything at first, but I could see in her eyes that she knew something. I leaned over the disc, whispering and acting as normal as possible,

"there´s nothing you can say, that surprises me about Derek," I said, she didn´t seem convinced, but nearly so I continued, "I just wanna find me brother," she sighed.

"I might be mistaken, but I think he said something along the lines of: I will kill them with my bare hands, they´re gonna die and she´s going to watch," there was a long pause, none of us said anything, she took the word again, "I wasn´t hydrated at the moment, I am sure I misheard. He was very big and terrifying, I´m…I don´t know what I heard.."

"Thank you miss, I am sorry for interrupting you," I said, got up and went for the door,

"wait!" she yelled, "was I right! Am I safe?" I didn´t answer her. No one was safe right now, not before I had insured that Scott and Stiles were out of harms ways.

I went back to the school, just in time for the end of lunch.

I kept my distance, because Lydia and her crew sat around Stiles, Alison and Scott. Wanted to wait, but there was no time, I listened closely, trying to make out their voices instead of one big mumbling,

"Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" Scott asked Alison very skeptical,

"year, I guess. That, uhm, sounds fun," Alison replied even more skeptical.

"You know what else sounds fun?" Lydia´s boyfriend said, "stabbing myself in the face with this fork," I chuckled, I loved human humor.

Lydia bursted out, looking at her boyfriend, "how about bowling? You love to bowl!"  
"year with actual competition," he replied, okay now he wasn´t funny anymore, just plain annoying.

"How do you know we´re not actual competition?" Alison asked in a competitive voice and then added, looking at Scott, "you can bowl right?"

"sort of," Scott said,

"is that a sort of or yes?" the boyfriend asked, Scott got annoyed.

"Yes," Scott replied, "in fact, I´m a great bowler."

I sighed, _hopefully he´ll be occupied long enough for me to find Derek._

They rose and I waited for them at the end of the hall,

"You´re a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaimed,

"I know!," Scott answered, "I´m such an idiot,"

"I´ll show up with popcorn," I said joining them and then added, "what´s up?" when I realized, that I didn´t know what they´ve been talking about…not without them knowing that I listen to things, I should keep my nose out of.

"Scott tried being all cool in front of Lydia´s boyfriend," Stiles said,

"I was being cool!" Scott added,

"not when you can´t bowl, dude, you´re going to embarrass yourself so bad!"

"I´ll practice," Scott said,

"Scott. The date is tonight," I said,

"then I´ll get lucky," he said, trying to sound confident,

"you better," Stiles said, then added "God, it was like watching a car wreck, I mean first it turned into the whole group-date thing, and then out f nowhere comes that phrase,"

"hang out," Scott cut him off, Stiles kept going,

"you don´t hang out with hot girls, alright? It´s like death. Once it´s hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"Danny, who the hell is that? Is he hot?" I asked,

"how is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn´t?"

"I don´t think Danny likes me very much," Stiles said,

"who. Is. Danny?" I asked again, no respond. We kept walking,

"I ask Alison out on a date and now we´re hanging out," Scott said,

"Am I unattractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked,

"yes," I replied, he hit me lightly on the arm, I chuckled.

"I´m sure Scott doesn´t think that," he said looking at me,

"I make first line and now the team captain wants to destroy me and now.." he looked at his phone, "now I´m gonna be late for work," he said running,

"wait Scott!" Stiles yelled, "you didn´t… Am I attractive to gay guys?" I laughed, patched him on the shoulder,

"see ya later Stiles, I gotta find my brother,"

"year he´s out of jail right?" I stopped and looked directly at him,

"you knew?" I bursted out,

"yes we did, they didn´t have evidence enough so…"  
"and what, you didn´t care to tell me? do you even know, in just how much danger I am in now?"

"what do you mean? Hayley, wait!" Stiles yelled but I was already long gone.

I reached Derek´s house a few minutes after. I sensed him, before I saw him. Hatred and vengeance filled the air, he had seen me. I glanced up and saw him watching me from the top floor. I sighed and went in, I treaded carefully and prepared myself for the worst. He was pissed and right now, so was I.

I walked up the stairs really fast, rather that than slowly and giving him time to think, when I stepped over the last step I scanned the whole room. No sign of him. I went to the window, couldn´t see him but I could smell him, very near. I realized the mistake, by not checking behind the door, turned around and stood face to face with Derek.

"You left me to rot in jail," he said,

"How did you get out?"

"apparently they didn´t have enough proof, that I was a killer. However," he pushed me in the chest and I moved backwards step by step, "I am feeling very compelled to proving them wrong, right now." I reached the end of the room, my back banging against the rotten wood.

"I tried protecting you," I said, "you and your ego has…"  
"enough!" he yelled and pushed me through the wall, I fell 6 meters and landed on the ground. He jumped down besides me, "if you ever do a thing like that again, I´ll end you and it won´t matter, that I care for you. You hear me?"

I nodded and tried getting up, he pushed me down.

"I´m not quite through with you. I have been really busy getting pissed in there and I seriously need someone to take it out on. Any volunteers?" I didn´t reply, it wouldn´t matter. He picked me up and was about to throw me somewhere, when an engine sound was getting louder and louder. He casts me to the ground and said;

"if you´re not here when I get back. I´ll have to take it out on someone innocent. Their death will be on your consciousness," then he jumped to the hole in the wall, walked to the window and watched whoever the poor soul out here was.

Some dog was going nuts out there. I heard the engine and barking sounds wearing off and they got replaced by footsteps.

"I know you can hear me," Scott´s voice said. _Crap_ , I thought to myself _now what the hell am I gonna do._

So I did the most stupid thing in the world. I got up and jumped up to Derek. His eyes met mine, cold.

"I know you hate me," I said, "but believe it or not, you have a responsibility for that boy. WE have a responsibility!"

"I need your help," Scott said, Derek still looked at me,

"We´ll talk about all this later," he said and walked down the stairs to meet Scott. _Oh, no you don´t get to do that_ I thought and walked right after him, I was out of the door same time as he was,

"You´re bruised," Scott said looking at me, "and bleeding, that´s…"

"None of your damn business," Derek said, Scott looked at him.

"Okay," he said.

"Scott.." I started, "why are you here?"

"I..I know I was part of you getting arrested," he said turning his attention towards Derek, "we basically announced you being here to the hunters and I also don´t know what happened to your sister," Derek looked at me, we rarely talked about his real sister. _Family don´t end with blood, it doesn´t always start there either_ he would keep telling me, when I thought of myself as a no one.

"…but I think I did something last night," Scott said. "I…I had a dream about.. someone, and someone else got hurt and it turns out that part of the dream might actually have happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked, Scott looked surprised at him,

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No," Derek replied.

"Can you at least tell me the truth?" Scott pleaded, "am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Year," Derek said,

"nice…" I added,

"shut your mouth or you´ll get hurt," Derek told me. Scott looked puzzled for a moment, but forgot about it.

"Could I kill someone?" he asked,

"yes," Derek said,

"Am I gonna kill someone?"  
"Probably,"

That seemed to hit Scott pretty hard, no wonder. I sighed and looked at my bruises, almost gone. I would be back to full strength in a couple of seconds.

"Derek, do you mind not doing the talking?" I asked him, rather rhetorically really.

"Yes," he said, "I´m done following your shitty plans. My turn. You said it yourself, I`m the best. Now shut up and stay or leave." He didn´t even look at me. I sighed a sat down, nodding to Scott that he should do the same. He didn´t.

"Look," Derek said turning towards Scott, "I can show you how to remember," Scott didn´t look at him, "I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it´s not gonna come for free,"

 _Oh you shitty little…_ I thought to myself, didn´t dare say a word though. Not just now.

"What do you want?" Scott asked,

"You´ll find out, but for now I´ll give you what you want. Go back to the bus, go inside. See it, feel it. Use your senses, sight, smell, touch. Let them remember for you" Derek said. Scott looked at me,

"Hayley please tell me, that you can teach me that as well. I closed my eyes and looked down. I could barely control it myself. Derek really was the best.

"that´s it? Just go back?" he asked Derek.

"Do you wanna know what happened?" Derek asked, Scott looked at him,

"just wanna know if I hurt him."

"No you don´t." Derek corrected him, "you wanna know, if you´ll hurt her." I bit my lip. I really wanted to interfere, but I knew better.

And off he went,

"Scott," I said, getting up. Derek didn´t do anything, but God he wanted to. I could feel it. Scott turned towards me, "bring Stiles with you, he´ll help." Scott nodded and ran off.

I turned around to face Derek, I couldn´t make out his expression, but it wasn´t a smile, that´s for sure.

"You´re right," he snarled, I took the opportunity, since it comes so rarely,

"what was that?" I asked, "I couldn´t quite make out the words.."

"Don´t push it," he warned me and I bit my lip, playing with fire was dangerous. Playing with Derek was deathly. He pushed me over, bend his knees and whispered,

"the only reason you're not crying for mercy right now is, that I need you. He trusts you more than me and the moment that changes, I would advise you to treat very carefully." He got up and so did I.

"I´m forgiven?" I asked, he looked at me, nodding,

"for now. But I don´t forget, Hayley. You of all people should know that." Then he walked away and I sighed, having siblings wasn´t always easy, especially when they don´t want your protecting or advise.

I ran off, heading to the bus and waiting for Stiles and Scott.

I waited for hours, until it was a few hours past twilight, then I heard a car and I hid in the shadows. Stiles and Scott got out and went for the fence. Scott gripped Stiles arm, asking him to stay and watch, Stiles didn´t want to and argued that he was starting to feel like Robin and Scott was Batman. However, he ended up staying as a guard. He went back to the car where I took a few quick steps near him,

"You are Robin, you know," I said.

"Oh my gosh!" he bursted out, putting his hands on his chest, I chuckled,

"why do people always do that? I mean, it´s not like it´s helping?"

"how long have you been here for?"

"a few hours,"

"then you stand guard. I´ll tell Scott," he started walking, but I stopped him with a word,

"no," he turned around meeting my eyes, he looked confused so I decided to explain further: "he has to do it on his own Stiles, he has to figure out who he is by his own." He sighed, he wasn´t gonna put up a fight, which I was happy for, I was seriously exhausted. We looked at Scott from a far, he was just a silhouette in the dark. Of course I could see him better than Stiles, and I could also hear him,

"he´s screaming," Stiles said, "why is he screaming?"

"get in the car," I said, "someones coming," Stiles pushed me and I actually, almost fell.  
"Why is Scott screaming," I stepped closer towards him and snarled;

"because he is reliving almost killing an innocent man, now get in the damn car and prepare to honk," and so he did.

A few seconds and screams after lights hit us in the face and Stiles pushed the horn several times. I tried ignoring the sound, but it was too loud. I blocked my ears with my hands and sank down on the ground. Stiles stopped the horn, when Scott was running towards us.

Stiels sweeped me up and placed me on the seats, then Scott jumped in and sat shotgun and on our way we were.

The conversation in the car was weird and made my head hurts more than it did at the moment.

"Did it work, did you remember?" Stiles asked,

"Year, I was there last night and the blood. Lot of it was mine," Scott said rather calmly, thinking about the situation.

"So you did attack him?" Stiles asked,

"No!," Scott said, "I..I saw glowing eyes in the bus but they weren´t mine."

 _Shit,_ I thought, apparently I hadn´t wiped his memory of me very thoroughly.

"Look, Scott. I can explain," I said, but Scott kept going,  
"it was Derek´s."

"What?" I bursted out and sat up. Scott looked at me,

"You didn´t know?"

"I didn´t even know, that he was out of prison till today." I replied.

Stiles was a bit more calm now, don´t know why.

"What about the driver?" he asked,

"I think I was actually trying to protect him," Scott said. I was still trying to wrap my head around Derek´s involvement in all this. Why, how, when. So many unanswered questions.

"Wait…" Stiles said, "why would Derek help you remember, that HE attacked the driver?" _another good question,_ I thought.

"Argh," Scott shook his head like a dog, a side effect really, "that´s what I don´t get," he said,

"It´s gotta be a pack thing," Stiles said,

"what do you mean?" Scott asked. I closed my eyes, damn this wasn´t the time for thinking. I hated thinking with a headache.

"Like an initiation. You and he kill together"

"because ripping someones throats out is a real bonding experience!" Scott said sarcastically. Stiles sighed,

"Hayley?" he asked and looked at me in the rear mirror for my confirmation,

"uhm, I..I´m not really into the old traditions, but I guess, it sounds like something they would do." I replied, Stiles nodded.

"see?" Stiles said looking quickly at Scott. Scott didn´t reply,

"I could have killed him," he said,

"year, but you didn´t do it," Stiles said, "which means you´re not a killer. And it also means that.." Scott started to smile,

"I can go out with Alison," he said laughing a bit. Stiles looked at him and nodded,

"I was gonna say it means, that you´re not gonna kill me." He kept nodding.

"Oh year," Scott said, "that too."

Stiles drove me home and I walked though the dark forest. I didn´t go to Derek´s place just yet, and if he knew what was good for him, he wouldn´t be by my place either. He obviously didn´t, cause I found him on my doorstep.

I didn´t say a word to him, just walked past him. He folded his hand around my upper arm and forced me to stop. I didn´t look at him and I didn´t try to get out of his grip. All my energy went with controlling my temper.

"Let me go. I´m pissed," I said, fair warning. He didn´t let me go, I took a deep breath, still not looking at him.

"Look at me," he demanded. I didn´t do it, so he forced my head to turn with his other hand. My eyes locked in with his, mine was glowing.

"So I guess Scott has been telling about the…incident," he said,

"you bastard!" I snarled, "you almost killed a guy!" He laughed and took a hold in both my shoulders, dragging me closer.

"I cleaned up your mess," he whispered, "if it wasn´t for me, you would have been dead and so would Alison,"

I really wanted to spit in his face. So tempting. However, my will to live was too strong.

"How did you heal her?" I asked instead, my eyes stopped glowing.

"You´re starting to control it," he commented, "good for you."

"don´t push it," I replied, "how did you heal her cuts and scars? I couldn´t."

"You have your secrets and I have mine," he replied and letted go of me. I didn´t comment, no need to get further into that subject.

I turned around and went into my cave,

"go home Derek," I shouted, "Iv´e got nothing to say to you," and off he went. I went to sleep, confused, angry and a bit sad, but I feel soon asleep.

I woke up by a distress call from Derek.

"Fuck. Off." I said, throwing the phone away. It kept bibbing wildly. I got up and took it, "what?!" I snarled. No respond, but I heard someone talking. The hunter. My sensed sharpened and I soon felt really, really awake.

"Nice ride," the hunter said, "Black cars though. Very hard to keep clean. I would defiantly, suggest a little more maneness."

My heath ponded so hard in my chest, judging by Derek´s lack of sarcastic respond, there was more than one hunter present.

"You have something this nice, you wanna take care of it right?" the hunter kept going picking something up. "Personally," he said, "I´m very protective over the things I love. That´s something I learned from my family. And you don´t have mush og those these days, do you?"

 _uff_ , the tenseness was very clear, even for me. Derek was just at the edge of going berserk,

"don´t do it," I whispered, "Derek please, don´t let me loose you."

"There we go," the hunter said, "you can actually look though your windshield now," he said. "Do you see how everything now is much clearer?" Derek didn´t reply, but he wasn´t dead. Just quite. Footsteps walking away, _good. That´s good,_ I thought.

"You forgot to check the oil," Derek said

"No, your idiot! He was walking away!" I cursed out loud, not too loud though.

"Check the mans oil," the hunter said. More footsteps, glass smashing.

 _Don´t be an idiot Derek. It´s just a damn car,_ I thought to myself.

"It looks good to me," the other hunter said,

"you drive safely," the first hunter said. Derek didn´t say anything.

 _Let them drive away_ , I thought, _please let them drive away._

A car door opened and closed again and engines went off, soon they were gone and I heard Dereks´voice.

"I´ll kill them all," he said trying not to break his voice. Mentioning his family and threatening the rest of it was a mistake.

"Derek please. Your safe," I said, "let it go."

"They deserve to die Hayley," he whispered but he was really pissed, "they deserve to burn!" He yelled and more glass broke.

"Derek please!" I yelled. I heard the quietness and hoped he was listening, I whispered, "I can´t lose you too Derek. I just… can´t." I was close to crying, but the more the better. It seemed like he was getting his senses back. "We´ll end them," I ensured him, "but we´ll do it together and with a plan. The whole pack." He didn´t say anything. "Derek please. He´s just trying to hold his family together,"

"Scott is gonna stay away from that girl," Derek snarled,

"that´s for Scott to decide," I replied.

"So he gets his one true love and we pay for it?!" Derek said, "no way. I´m ending this"

"Derek don´t!" I shouted, "don´t you get it? You´re not gaining anything by forcing him to do anything! Especially not with Alison. Let me talk to him and we´ll find a way out." I said. He didn´t reply,

"One day," he said and hung up on me. I sat down, tears running down my cheeks. I whipped them away and got myself together. I would talk to Scott tomorrow first thing. Then I laid down, trying to sleep. with no effect.

I heard a lot of noice. Derek´s house´s direction so I ran. Couldn´t sleep anyway.

"You have ruined my life!" Scott yelled. I found them face to face in a room. Scott´s shirt torn, both trying to catch their breath, a big hole in the wall. I stood in the hole watching them,

"No, I didn´t," Derek said,

"You´re the one who bit me," Scott said,

"No, I´m not." Derek said,

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Both of them turned to see me, "then why the hell did you tell me that?!"

"We´re not doing this now," Derek said,

"oh, hell we are," I replied, "you had blood on your face, Derek. How can it not be you?!"

"We´re not doing this now, Hayley," he repeated. I stepped right up to him and whispered,

"You know, I am sick and tired of you, not telling me the truth. Have you ever told me the truth about all this,"

"And I hate you showing up everywhere when things isn´t your damn concern, but you don´t hear me complain," he said. I chuckled and hit him, he avoided and Scott´s voice stopped us,

"There´s another," Scott said, whipping the blood on his skin away.

"It´s called an alpha," Derek said. I had no idea what that was, but I was soon to find out,

"It´s the most dangerous of our kind," he said,

"You never told me?" I said in disbelief,

"did you get the word dangerous?" he turned around and asked me. He turned towards Scott again, "you and I were baiters," he said, "This thing is more powerfull, more animal than either of us." I shook my head, trying to proceed the information I was giving.

"My sister came here looking for it," Derek said, "now I´m trying to find him. But I think I can do it without you."

"Count me in as well," I said,

"no!" Derek said turning towards me,

"Derek, you´ll need all the help you…"

"I said no," he said and looked at me, "I can´t lose you too." That shouted me up. If there was anything I knew, it was loving someone and not wanting to see them dead. Derek had already lost someone very dear to him, he was very cautious.

"Why me," Scott asked,

"because he´s the one who bit you," Derek said, "You´re part of his pack." Scott looked up, "It´s you Scott," he said, "you´re the one he wants."

Scott went home, I slept by Derek that night. We didn´t say anything or hug it out. We went to bed, next to each other.

"Derek?" I asked, he didn´t reply but he turned around so I looked at his face, "I love you too," I said and started crying a bit. He got up and I sat up. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest. We rocked forth and back a few minutes, until at least we laid down. Him, still wrapping his arms around me. I tried sleeping and it succeeded a few hours.


	4. Chapter 4 - ep 4

"This better be important Derek, it´s 2 - freaking - am." I snarled in the phone,

"werewolf blood," he replied, "I think it´s the alpha. You wanted to be more involved, well this is me involving you." I was quiet for a moment, kinda proud really. He was actually taking a leap on me. I smiled, "well?" he asked in a rather annoyed voice,

"where are you?"

"use your senses," he said and hung up on me. I sighed and cursed a few seconds. Then I acknowledges the fact, that he was waiting for me and any minutes delay, would be another minute to laugh at how slow I was. I therefore got up and smelled the air.

It took me way longer, than it should have but 15 min. later, I saw him standing next to, maybe, 0,25 liters of blood.

He greeted me… well, in his own way.

"You´re late,"

"what do you expect? I was 10 km. away and I only had that small amount of blood to go on, more like a hunch really." I said pointing at the blood. He didn´t reply, just looked at it. I didn´t have to put my finger though it, I would recognize that smell anywhere.

"So it´s true." I said and he looked at me, but then turned his eyes to the roof behind me. I followed his sight and saw it instantly. I gasped and Derek started running, so of course I started running. It was huge, red eyes and looked like a giant, wild bear. It was on the roof. Derek jumped after it and I ran along the building, making sure no one saw me or him.

I heard a shot and looked up, but too late. Derek fell to the ground and I heard him hit the ground, about same time as I jumped over a fence. I ran across a garden and jumped over the second fence, then landed on the hard concrete which Derek laid on as well. I got on my knees right beside him. He was bleeding a bit, but that wasn´t what worried me.

"You´re not healing" I mumbled and about the same time both of us came to the only conclusion. Hunters.

"Get out of here," he said,

"I´m not leaving without you,"

"I can´t move quickly enough. Leave." he pushed me away, but I forced his arms down.

"safe your strengths for the one who shot you," I said, biting my tongue so hard, that I was afraid it might fall off.

He was very weakened. I tore a piece of my shirt and put it into his mouth. Getting the bullet out was priority one. He looked at me and panic was slowly spreading in his, already very, white face.

"It has to get out, and it has to be now." I said and he nodded and closed his eyes.

I touched it, but had to take my hand to myself again.

"Poision," I whispered. Tears streaming down my cheeks, he was doomed. He spit the clothing out,

"Hayley! Leave!" he shouted at me, both of our eyes were glowing, but I got it together,

"now you listen to me your selfish bastard. If you think I´m gonna let you die here in peace, then you don´t know me very well," I laughed a short laugh, he didn´t. Cheering him up obviously didn´t help, "you have to fight Derek. Fighters doesn´t give up, when they get hit by a bullet. Fight!"

He was sweating and had feber. He closed his eyes and I got more and more angry and pissed.

Someone were talking in the distance, but I couldn´t concentrate on the words. I stopped myself from crying, it was too noisy. Derek was still breathing, but only just.

I heard some engines go off and soon they were gone. I waited a few minutes, just to be sure. Then I took a good hold around Derek´s shoulder and hip and dragged him home to his own place. I got the bullet out, after several attempts, but I feared that the poison had already been transferred into the blood stream. His fever got higher and he couldn´t sleep or eat. His eyes flashed between blue and normal almost constantly. He was in a great deal of pain, that´s for sure.

I nursed him the best I could and stayed with him the whole night.

He went to school the next day, I argued that he wasn´t at all ready, but even though he was death very, VERY near, Derek was still the most stubborn person in the world. I went with him, of course. He almost couldn´t walk himself. He was still very feverish and pale.

All the other students bumped into him in the hall way,

"oi! Watch it!" I yelled at one, "what´s your damn problem," I yelled at another. After yelling at, let´s say, about 20 or 30 students, Derek pulled me near and said;

"I´m already dragging attention like this. Do you have to worsen it?"  
"I was just.."  
"don´t." he said. I shouted up. _Stubborn and rude_ , I thought. _That´s the Derek I love and cherish._ I smiled for myself, trying to make the way as clear as possible, without it looking suspicious. He suddenly looked up and got an eye on Lydia´s boyfriend. I still don´t remember his name. Derek walked up to him,  
"where´s Scott McCall," he asked,

"why should I tell you?"

"because I asked you politely. And I only do that once." Derek replied.

"hm, okay tough guy." the nameless dude said, "you know.. how about I help you find him, if you tell me what you´re selling him?" he crossed his arms.

"Look, Derek. We can find him ourselves," I said, the dude looked at me,

"I know you, don´t I? You´re hanging out with McCall and that weird friend right?" he laughed, I didn´t, but I really wanted to hit him and move on.

"Stiles," I said, "yes." I turned to Derek. "If you wanted to talk to Scott, then why didn´t you just ask me? I could have gotten him faster than this," Derek didn´t reply, he just looked at me and then at the annoying dude.

"what is it?" the nameless guy asked (thinking about, that I don´t remember his name, I´m calling him a lot of things.) "Dianabol? HTH?"

"Steiods" Derek said and looked down for a minute, then back up again when the dude was talking once more,

"No, girl scout cookies," the guy said, "what the hell do you think I´m talking about. Oh and by the way, whatever it is you´re selling, I´d probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked." Derek looked down. Blood was dripping on the floor. I stomp on in, making sure the idiot didn´t see it. Derek scoffed,

"I´ll find him myself," he said looking at me. I lead the way.

"No, we´re not done here!" the guy said taking a hold on Derek´s shoulder. Derek turned around and knocked him up against the locker. He´s nails were out, and they were full of blood. He ran and I ran after him. I soon caught up with him,

"not drag attention huh?"  
"shut up," he said,

"Derek, you just, literally, nailed a guy.." I held my breath, "get it?" He rolled his eyes and kept walking,

"Oh come one! Give me some credit!"

He took some heavy breathings and suddenly told me a thing, that scared me more than anything,

"Hayley, I can´t control it." I stopped and took his wrist. He tried to get out of my grip but couldn´t, we locked eyes,

"get out," I said.

"I have to talk to Scott…"

"I´ll feth him for you," I said. He didn´t move. "Derek," I said stepping as close as possible to him, "you´re not good dead, and neither are the rest of the students on this school. Get out."

"I…I. can´t.."

"Now!" I yelled and he slowly walked out of the door and crossed the schoolyard. Lydia´s boyfriend caught up with me,

"wait!" he yelled. I turned around and controlled myself, "you´re friend almost killed me," he said, "I´m gonna kill him!" he tried running out the door after Derek but I took his arm and smashed him into one of the lockers,

"look pal, I am sick and tired of you getting your nose into stuff, that you have nothing to do with."

"I´m calling the cops,"

"If you do that, next time you and I will meet, will be at your grave when I dance on it. Are we clear?" he didn´t say anything so I threw him across the hallway and pulled him up once more, "I asked you a question. If you want to live, you should answer it."

He nodded and I smiled,

"good. Now here´s the thing. If you lay a hand on any of my friends again, you´ll be dead the minute I hear about it. And I always hear about it, do you copy?" he nodded again and I letted go of him, "consider yourself lucky, that I didn´t kill you," then he ran like hell and I kept searching for Scott. The bell rang and everyone went out. I looked in every classroom, but I couldn´t find Scoot or Stiles anywhere. Not until I looked out through one of the windows, which is also when I saw Derek, stadning in front of Stiles car and basically creating a line of cars behind him.

"Don´t drag attention Hayley, you know the rules," I mimicked and then ran out. He fell in front of the car and I think my hearth stopped beating. I sat beside him and helped him sit up. Scott came over and Stiles got out of the car,

"what are you doing here?" Scott asked,

"I was shot," Derek said, he was at the brink of falling into a deep sleep.

"He´s not looking so good dude," Stiles said and locked eyes with me.

"A hunter," I said, "it´s poising. You need to help me!" I pleaded. The two of them locked eyes.

"Why aren´t you healing?" Scott asked,

"I can´t," Derek replied, "it was another kind of bullet."

"what? silver bullet?" Stiles asked,

"No, you idiot," Derek said. I looked at Stiles,

"you really shouldn´t believe everything on the internet," I said.

"Wait, wait. That´s what she meant when she said that you had 48 hours?" Scott said, I looked at him.

"What?" Derek asked, "who said 48 hours?"

"the woman that shot you," Scott said and realized his mistake right after.

"You followed us," I said in disbelief, "and you didn´t care to help, when you heard the shot?"

"I thought both of you would heal!" he said. Derek said a loud voice and struggled breathing. His eyes flashed blue and I tried not to cry.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott said angrily.

"He´s really sick guys. Do something!," I answered. Derek looked at me and I tried to smile the best I could, "but you´re to stubborn to die Derek. Remember that." I said.

"that´s what I´m trying to tell you," Derek said and looked at Scott, "I can´t stop." I felt the fear like a wave again and it made me sweat. I´m sure Scott and Stiles felt it too, they both looked very uncomfortable.

"Derek." Scott said, "get up."

"Help me putting him in your car," Scott said and grapped Derek from behind (I know how it sounds, but it wasn´t like that.), Stiles opened the door and I helped Scott. We were, after all, the strongest present.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek told Scott,

"How the hell do I do that?!" Scott asked and looked so confused and helpless,

"she´s an agent, she's with them," he said making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked and I swear it felt like a stab to the hearth. Derek looked a few seconds at him,

"because you need me," he finally said and then added, "and because you care about her," he nodded towards me and we locked eyes when he said, "and she care about me."

"Fine." Scott said, "I´ll try."

"I´ll help," I said and then I looked at Derek, "don´t kill him," I nodded towards Stiles, which looked very uncomfortable by being in the same car as Derek.

"Hey," Scott said and looked at Stiles, "get him out of here,"

"I hate you so much for this," Stiles said,

"Don´t worry," Derek said, "even if I wanted to kill him, I can´t. Yet." He chuckled and I smiled. He kissed my forehead and I kissed his cheek and then they drove off.

I watched the car drive away, but half a second later, I heard Alison´s voice,  
"Hey!," she said, "What´s he doing here?"

"Stiles was just, uhm.. giving him a ride. Uh, Long story."

"I thought you said you weren´t close to him?" she asked,  
"he´s close to me," I said, "and Stiles owed me one, so.." and then I smiled the brightest I could in this current situation, which were…well, there´s room for improvement.

"So.. I´ll meet you back at your place?" Scott asked,

"year," Alison said,

"okay, bye." Scott said and kissed her on the cheek,

"see you there," she said, but he was already gone. I smiled again and waved as I ran after him.

When Scott got to his bicycle, he turned around, so did I, and I locked eyes with Lydia´s boyfriend. He looked terrified, gulped a few times and made his libs more moist with his tongue.

Scott drove his bike home to Alison, but I ran instead. I was a bit quicker than Scott, so I reached the house half a minute before he did. I went around it and hid under some branches, by the front door. Scott rolled on his bike in, same time as Alison parked the car. She got out, looking really confused,

"how did you… you got here the same time as I did?" she said and I cursed, I had forgot that there should be a difference in time, to make it all appear more normal, but since Derek was shit I hadn´t been myself. Which was very bad, considering being so close to a hunters house.

"Oh. Year. I, uh.. took a shortcut. A really short shortcut." Alison looked puzzled at him, but that took her attention of me, which was good.

"what´s going on with you today?" she asked him, "you´re acting all kinds of bizarre," he placed his bike right in front of me, giving me more shelter.

"uhm, just.. stressing about classes," he said. "I´m not doing as good this year." She thought a bit about it and then whispered;

"not doing so good as well,"

"see, exactly," Scott said.

"maybe we should start with english?" Alison said and they both chuckled. Then she unlocked the door and they both went in.

 _Year right_ , I thought to myself. _Good luck "studying…"_

A few minutes later, Stiles called me,

"What´s up?" I asked, trying not to sound desperately and scared, although my brothers life was in his hands,

"wow, I didn´t know you cared that much for him," he replied, "how can you even care…ough!" the phone dropped and I think my hearth did too. There was some noise on the phone, but after a minute or so, I heard Derek´s voice, or at least a kind of version of it,

"Can I kill him, please?"

"he´s what keeping you alive, so no. How do you cope?"

"I´m sick like hell Hayley, how do you think I cope?"

"I´m sure Scott will find it soon enough."  
"I hope your faith in that boy is worth it."

"it is. He will find it Derek and you will live." I said and glanced towards the window. Shadows of moving bodies were showing on the curtain.

 _Damn it Scott, get it together,_ I thought to myself and told Derek, to tell Stiles, to get in touch with Scott and ask him if he was done.

Stiles did and I heard him on the phone once again;

"he said, that he needs more time,"

"year right. I can clearly see how busy he is saving my brothers life right now," I said,

"he´s having sex with Alison? Hailey that´s great! My little boy is growing…ough!"

"You deserved that slap from him," I said, "he´s in a lot of pain Stiles. Tell me he´s still awake," Stiles put the phone on speaker and laid it down,  
"awake and full of hatred," he said, "ey! Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We´re almost there."

"Almost where?" I heard Derek groan. Stiles sighed and I couldn´t help but chuckle a bit.

"Your house."

"What? No, you can´t take me there," I nodded, however it, of course, was quite impossible for them to see though the phone. Stiles was frustrated,

"I can´t take you to your own house?!"

"Not when I can´t protect myself," Derek replied, making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world. Stiles pulled the car to the side and turned it off.

"What happens, if Scott doesn´t find your little magic bullet?! Are you dying?!"

"Not yet," Derek said,

"Liar," I said and heard my own voice though the phone, Derek didn´t reply to it, but said;

"I have a last resort."

"What do you mean?!" Stiles said in a voice 50% angry and 50% laughing, "what last resort?!… Oh my God, what is that? Uh, Is that contagiousness? You should probably just get out." he then added.

"Derek, what are you doing? I said and looked up towards Scott and Alison. No movement. They had either gone beyond the window or left the room.

"Start the car." Derek was stil breathing heavily, "now."

"Year, I don´t think you should be barking orders, the way you look okay?"

"Stiles.. just start the car," my voice sounded in his car. I could hear the fear from it and it made me even more afraid. Stiles kept going;

"In fact, if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf-ass out, in the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Dammit Stiles, stop this!" I said as controlled as possible.

"Start the car. Or I´m gonna rip your troth out. With my teeth." Derek said. There was silence in a long time, but finally, I heard the revealing sound of a running car engine.

"tell your freaky brother to behave himself Hailey," Stiles said.

"Derek? Kill him and I´ll kill you." I said and I knew Derek was smiling when he said,

"well, I´m almost dead anyway. Might as well have some fun." then he hung up and I kept watching the window, keeping well hidden in the bush.

The hunter came home, a women was with him. The women, that shot Derek. _Shit,_ I thought to myself and tried calling Scott. He´s phone was turned off.

"God, you´re a stupid douchebag," I whispered very, very quietly for myself. The hunter approached the garage, and I didn´t dare closing my eyes for one minute. I just freeze in my position and didn´t blink, until the door closed behind him.

I watched Scott come out and prepared myself for jumping out and fighting for my life. God, this would all have been easier, if we had just trying to break in…

Scott got eye contact with me and shaked his head very quickly and suddenly. Alison laughed, but I got the message. Don´t attack. No danger. I watched, as he approached the car and helped taking in some grocery. The two hunters and Alison did the same.

When Scott took the last grocery bag, the hunter took it from him at the doorstep and said;

"thank you." Scott turned toward Alison,

"do you..still wanna study?"

"I think she´ll concentrate better on her own," the hunter said and looked directly at Scott.

"uhmm, gues I´ll…see you later then?"

"at school." the hunter said again, Alison looked so done and I really should keep it together, not to burst out laughing. Good God, he was such an awkward dad, this is golden. The woman hunter came up,

"eh, eh, eh," the hunter dad said pointing at Scott, "you on your bike," then pointing and nodding towards Alison, "you, inside."

"Oh, come on, Chris. Really?" the woman hunter said, "they were making out in the garage, not shooting amateur porn." There was dead silence and I feared, that I kinda liked this hunter. Gosh, could it be anymore complicated? Scott looked at me a few seconds, but then stopped, because he didn´t want to track attention towards me.

"You, with the adorable brown eyes" the woman hunter said, patching Scott´s shoulder, he looked at her, "drop your bike. You're staying for dinner." Scott looked at me quickly and I nodded. He then looked at Alison, which looked exactly as confused as him and then the two women walked in.

The hunter dad and Scott stood outside and looked at each other,

"You eat meat?" he asked Scott. Scott nodded and walked up beside the hunter,

"you don´t mind?" he asked nervously.

"Actually no," he said bathing his shoulder, "gives us a chance to get to know each other." And with those words, they walked in. When the door closed, I called Stiles and he gave me their position. I hung up and ran.

"…and btw, he´s starting to smell." I heard Stiles say,

"you´re starting to smell. Are you afraid?" I said, while opening Derek´s door. I swear Stiles almost jumped though the roof.

"Hayley! Could you take your brother outside as fast as you can please?"

"Hayley?" Scott said in the phone, "weren´t she suppose to be outside Alison´s house?"

"year, but when you got invited to dinner, I thought I´d leave you to it." I said, hauling Derek outside of the car to get some fresh air."

"She left when you…" Stiles said,  
"I know," Scott replied, "I heard it."

"Right. Werewolf thing with the hearing right?" Stiles asked,

"yes," all three of us replied.

"Take him to the animal clinic," Scott said,

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked,

"He´s gone by now. There´s a spare key in the box, behind the dumpster." Stiles sighed and reached the phone towards Derek, "you´re not gonna believe where he´s telling me to take you." Derek took the phone and I helped him sit down on the seat again. I tried finding his pulse, but I couldn´t.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked,

"How am I suppose to find one bullet?!" Scott said, "they have a million. This house is like freaking wallmart of guns."

"Look if you don´t find it, I´m dead. Alright?"

"I´m starting to think that wouldn´t be such a bad thing," Scott said, I took the phone from Derek and spoke loud and clear,

"If he dies, you die. One way or another." And suddenly, I sounded a lot more serious, than when I told Derek the same thing.

Derek took the phone back,

"then think about this," he said, "the Alpha called you out against your will. He´s gonna do it agian. Next time you either kill with him, or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, you need me and Hayley. Find the bullet." he said and hung up. We all looked at each other and I got in on the backseat,

"drive," I told Stiles, and we did.

We came to the animal clinic and Stiles got the key, while I helped Derek out.

"gosh, you need to eat less," I said,

"you need to train more," he replied.

"Year well, what about we both train when you survive this, alright?"

"Deal," he groaned. I placed him on top of some animal feeding bags. A few minutes later, Stiles looked at his phone and asked,

"does: Nordic blue monkshood, mean anything to you?" Derek and I looked at each other,

"it´s a rare form of wolfsbane," Derek said, "he has to bring me the bullet."  
"why?" Stiles asked,

" ´cause I´m gonna die without it." Stiles looked at me and I nodded,

"You knew?"

"I had a hunsh," I said, "Scott needs to come with that bullet. Now!"

—

"It´s taking to long," Derek said, "I´m not gonna make it. Take me to the other room with the metal table."

"Don´t you even dare think that!" I said and pulled him up, "get the door to the treatment room open Stiles, I´ll get this living piece of shit." Stiles did as I said and I got Derek. I pulled his sleeve off and dragged him, more of less, into the room.

"Okay," Stiles said. Derek rested his arm on the table. The hole was big and deep, but the poison was all over his arm. "You know, that really doesn´t look like anything, some eccinechia and a good night sleep couldn´t take care of."  
"Stiles?" I asked,  
"year,"

"shut up." I said, making sure Derek didn´t fall over. He was struggling with every breath now.

"When the infection reaches my hearth. It´ll kill me," he said,

"Scott will come," I said,

"And if he don´t, I´ll die." Derek replied,  
"positivity just isn´t in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked, Derek reached for something on one of the shelves,

"If he doesn´t get here in time. Last resort."

"Which is?" I and Stiles asked,

"You´re gonna cut off my arm," he said, looking at Stiles and pulling out a motor saw from a shelve, "and you," he said pointing at me, with the electric saw, "are going to hold me down and patch me up, when it´s all over."

"Don´t be foolish, chances are you´ll die. "

"I´ll stand a better chance, than dying for sure" he replied and I didn´t say anymore. He was right.

"Scott better hurry up then," Stiles said and we all nodded and watched the door.

—

"Times up," Derek said, tying a piece of clothing around his upper arm. Stiles tried turning on the saw, but turned it off again,

"Oh my God!" he said, "What if you bleed to death?"

"It´ll heal if it works," Derek mumbled and kept trying to tie. I took the piece out of his mouth and tied it together for him. Nice and tight. "and then Hayley will make sure, that I don´t bleed to much, before it heals."

"the bigger damage, the longer healing process," I explained to Stiles.

"Look," Stiles said, "I don´t know, if I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek asked.

"Well, because I´ll be cutting though the flesh, sawing though the bone and especially all the blood!"

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek sounded really ready to give up.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm! Why can´t Hayley do it?"

"she´s the one holding me down, so I don´t kill you on instinct."  
"I can do that," Stiles said,

"you really can´t," I said.

"Alright, what about this?" Derek said, "either you cut off my arm, or I´m gonna cut off your head."

"You know what, I´m so not buying your threats anymore." Derek took a tight grip in Stile´s t-shit and pulled him near, "oh my God, okay" Stiles exclaimed.

"Derek, you need him if you want to survive, your idiot." I said.

"Buyed, sold, totally, I´ll do it. I´ll do it." Derek turned towards me and looked like he was about to die, which...he were.

"What..." stiles said, "what are you doing?" I jumped back, just in time for a large pole of black blood hit the floor.

"Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked and sounded more and more nervous.

"Let go of him Derek, it´s time." I said and Derek did it.

"It´s my body," he said, "it´s trying to heal itself."  
"Well, it´s not doing a very good job of it."

"Year," Derek said and looked at him, "you gotta do it now." He only had a few breathes left in his body,  
"look honestly, I don´t think I can."

"JUST DO IT!" both Derek and I screamed at him. I pushed Derek down with all my strengt, and hoped that I was strong enough to prevent him from killing either one of us.

"Oh my God, Okay, okay, oh God." Stiles said, putting the saw on top of Derek´s arm. "alright, here we go," he said. I closed my eyes.

"Stiles?" Scott yelled,

"Scott?" Stiles asked quietly,

"SCOTT, WE´RE IN HERE. TELL ME YOU´VE GOT THE DAMN BULLET!" I yelled. Scott came in.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he asked,

"oh you´ve just prevented a life time of nightmares," Stiles said and dropped the saw.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked, rather calmly actually. Scott took the bullet out of his pocket, and gave it to Derek.

"what are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked,

"I´m gonna… I´m gonna…" he dropped the bullet.

"no, dont! No, no, no, no." Scott yelled in panic. Derek fell to the ground. Scott ran towards where the bullet had fallen though a hole, but he couldn´t reach it.

"Derek!" I yelled, also in panic, and shook him, "Damnit Derek, wake up!"

"Come on Derek, wake up," Stiles said, slapping im in the face. Now when I think about it again, I´m not quite sure if he did it to actually save him, or because he wouldn´t miss the opportunity of slapping him without getting killed.

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?!" Stiles yelled.

"I don´t know! I can´t reach it!" Scott said, he was freaked, "Hayley, there gotta be a cure, a…a thing to boost his immune system or something!?"

"Death is equal for all of us," I said and stopped shaking my brother. I cried silently, I just sat there with tears running down my cheeks and shaking hands.

"He´s not waking up!" Stiles said and kept slapping and shaking Derek, "and Hayley is going into somekind of coma!"  
"Get her out of here," Scott said,

"I´m not leaving him!" I said, making damn sure none of them would try and force me away from him.

"I think he´s dying," Stiles said and then added, "I think he´s dead."

"No he´s not," I added, "Iv´e seen dead werewolves, and it doesn´t look like that. But it doesn´t help shaking him, save your strength Stiles. You might need it for CPR."

"Just hold on!" Scott said and then added, after a few seconds, "Iv´e got it! Iv´e got it!"

"Please don´t kill me for this," Stiles said to, I think, both me and Derek, just before punching my brother in the face with his fist.

"Ough. God!" Stiles said, shaking his hand after it´s meeting wth Derek´s face. Derek woke up a few seconds and looked at me. I gave him the bullet and we got him on his legs. He bit the top of the bullet and poured, whatever that was inside, out on the table. It looked like corn.

"Wolfsbane," I said and Derek nodded and lit it all on fire. After a few seconds, the fire died and he immediately took it all in his hands and smashed it into the open wound.

He screamed and I made Scott and Stiles back away, just in case. I stood in front of them, protecting both them and Derek.

Derek fell and kept yelling and growling. You could see the poising disappearing and the wound closing rapidity.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Stiles said. Both Scott and I looked at him, but I didn´t care about his behaviour right now. I ran to Derek and made sure, that he was alright. I hugged him tight and I didn´t let go, until he had told me a hundred times, that he was alright and breathing fine.

"You´re okay?" Scott asked,

"well except for the agonizing pain." Derek replied,

"guessing the ability for using sarcasm is a good sign of health?" Stiles asked rhetorically, Derek looked at him, and was about get back at him with more sarcasm, when Scott said; "Okay, we saved your life! Which means you're gonna leave us alone! You got that? And if you don´t, I´m gonna go back to Alisons dad, I´m gonna tell him everything.."

"You trust them?" Derek cut him off, "you think they can help you?"

"Why not?!" Scott exclaimed, "they´re more freaking nicer than you are!" Derek chuckled and placed an arm around my shoulder, I leaned against him and enjoyed hearing his hearth loud and clearly.

"Year, I can show you exactly how nice they are," Derek then said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked in a lower and more suspicious tone.

"Come one," he said walking towards the doorway, "let´s go for a little ride."

I drove, Derek wanted to, but I didn´t allow it and he was still too tired ans weak to argue with me. Yet. We drove in silence. Derek and I in the front, Stiles and Scott in the back. Like a family...a weird ass family.

None of us spoke, until we finally reached our destination : Beacon crossing home, a long term home facility.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked. Derek got out of the car and kept walking,

"watch the car," I told Stiles and ran after them, before he could argue.

"Why am I always the one staying behind?!" he yelled, but none of us answered.

We walked into the building and into one of the rooms. An old man sat in his wheelchair,

"long time since," I said, the man didn´t reply. Scott didn´t say anything. He just looked at the man, Derek and I in a long time, until he finally decided to break the awkward silence,

"who is he?" he asked.

"My uncle," Derek replied, "Peter Hale."

"Is he.. like you? A werewolf?" Scott asked and looked at both of us,

"he´s not my uncle," I said to erase any doubt from Scott´s mind, "Derek and I aren´t related. Rigt Derek?" Derek looked and me and nodded, "not in flesh, only by hearth," he said.

"He was a werewolf Scott," Derek said and looked at Scott, then looked back at his uncle, "now he´s barely even human." Derek´s uncle just stared out of the window, "6 years ago," Derek said, "my sister and I were at school. Our house caught on fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only surviver. "

"So," Scott whispered, "what makes you so sure that they set the fire?" he looked directly at Derek. Brave boy. Or stupid, probably both when I come to think about it.

"Because they were the only one that knew about us," Derek replied and looked Scott in the eyes as well.

"Then…they had a reason" Scott said, without sounding either alarmed or sorry for Derek.

"Like what?" Derek asked, "you tell me what justifies this," he pushed his uncles wheelchair around, showing a gigantic burned mark on half of his face.

"They say," said Derek, " that they would only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof. But there were people in my family, that were perfectly ordinary, in that fire. This is what they do, and it´s what Alison will do." Derek sounded sure in his case and I was afraid, that he was right.

"What are you doing?! How did you get in here?" A nurse asked from behind. We all turned towards her.

"We were just leaving," Derek said, and walked past her,

"have a nice afternoon," I added and erased her memory of us, when passing by.


	5. Chapter 6 - ep 6

"DEREK!" I shouted across the parking lot, "what the hell do you think you´re doing?"

"Oh so you haven´t got time to save your own ass, but call my sister? that´s what you think is priority one here?!" Derek looked at Scott.

"I didn´t…How would I even have time for that?!" Scott replied,

"You didn´t," I replied, "Whenever I smell or sense you and Derek close to one another, I always check up on you." I took a breath and then added, "both of you."

"So what, you´re stalking me?" Scott asked,

"protecting," I corrected him, "there´s a difference."

Derek stepped towards me, "You know what? If you keep showing up like this trying to protect him like an infant he will NEVER be able to fight the alpha!"

"If you didn´t attack him all the time, I wouldn´t have to come and rescue him now, would I?"

Derek scouffed and looked at Scott again, "I said I was gonna teach you, I didn´t say when."  
"You scared the crap out of me!" Scott yelled,

"not yet," Derek replied. They all kept walking, me a few steps back.

"oh..okay, but I was fast right?" Scott asked like a puppy desperately seeking attention.

"Not fast enough," Derek replied,

"but..but the car alarm thing that was smart right?"

"until your phone rang," Derek admitted.

"Oh come on Scott, are you that obsessed with his approval? You´re not dead, isn´t that what matters?"

"He would have been, if it was the alpha and not me," Derek said and I shook my head. The thing is, we didn´t know the first thing about the alpha.

"would you just stop?!" Scott yelled and stopped. Derek turned around and I still stood behind them. Making Scott the one in the middle.

"What happened the other night? Stiles father getting hunted? That was all my fault!" Scott said, "I should have been there to do something."

"Scott.." I said, "it really wasn´t.."

"No, let him talk Hayley," Derek said and kept looking at Scott.

"I need you to teach me how to control this," Scott finally said. I looked down and sighed,  
"Look," Derek said, "I am what I am because of birth. You got bitten, Hayley got bitten as well. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time." There was a long pause until Derek said, what I was going to say, if he hadn´t,

"I don´t even know if I can teach you,"

"But Hayley.." Scott started,

"had a whole pack to help me, at first," I said, "but don´t even think about that Scott. If you want to have a as normal life as possible.. A pack is not the solution you´re looking for."

"He can´t" Derek snapped, "You can´t have a "normal" life! You´re one of us now! Accept it or deny it, I don´t care. But that´s the raw, cold facts!"

"what do I have to do?" Scott asked in a rather high pitched voice, He did that a lot, when he got frustrated.

"You have to get rid of distractions," Derek said, "you see this?" he took Scott´s phone out of his hands and turned it towards him, the screen showed that he had a missed call from Alison, "this is why I caught you. You want me to teach you, get rid of her."

"Or just turn the damn phone off, when you don´t need it.." I mumbled, no one seemed to react to it. It was a man thing.

"What, just because of her family?" Scott asked. He was calm, and hurt (I think - hard to tell with humans).

Derek weighed the phone in his hands and threw it against the wall so it splintered in hundreds of pieces.

"You getting angry?" Derek asked, "that´s your first lesson. You wanna learn how to control this? How to shift? You do it with anger. By tapping it to primal animal raging. You can´t do that with her around!"

"I..ugh..But you and Hayley! You love each other! You´re siblings! Why can´t I have a bond like that in my life as well?!"

"What we have isn´t love Scott," I said, "it´s survival. We´ve fought more times than you can imagine - and I mean really fought."

Scott, very sudden, got an other expression on his face, "I can get angry," he said,

"not angry enough!" Derek yelled at him.

"Derek.." I said, "leave it be. Let him pick up another day, come on."

"No!" he said in a very childish way, "this the only way I can teach you! Now, can you stay away from her? at least until after the full moon?"

There were a few seconds with silence, before Scott responded, "if..if that what it takes."

"Do you want to live?!" Derek yelled, "do you want to protect your friends. Yes or no!"

"Yes!," Scott said, "if you can teach me, I can stay away from her."

You could literally walk into this parking lot and feel the tension at this moment, no matter if you were on the same floor as us. Therefore I broke in, before anyone else would get hurt.

"Great, now that´s sorted," I said breaking in between them. I looked at Derek and pushed him into the wall,

"that´s for not telling me I was wrong, when I told Scott that we didn´t love each other! Screw you!"

Derek just stood there looking confused, which was what I needed. Less tension, more confusion.

"Come one Scott, your family must be worried sick about you," I said pushing him towards the exit,

"year," Scott said, "probably."

Derek shook his head and disappeared. When I could no longer smell or hear him, I whispered to Scott,

"now where are you really going?"

"to Alison," he replied,

"that´s my boy."

"you´re gonna tell Derek?"

"What do you think I am? His servant?" Scott didn´t reply. I sighed, "Derek is better off without knowing a few things about you. Let´s call it our secret." Scott laughed and I chuckled for a moment.

"But Scott.." I said. Scott stopped and faced me, "if he finds out, that you´re defying him? People might get hurt. I´ll do what I can, but he´s way stronger than I am and he´s the only family iv´e got so.."

"Got it," Scott said, "I´m a teenager, I´m good at keeping secrets." We both chuckled and he went off to meet Alison.

—-

"I think the book´s making it more obvious," Stiles said. He was finally talking to Scott again, "besides she´s reading," he added. Scott was really trying to avoid Alison the best he could, but then again..not avoid her. Humans were weird.

We sat in the cafeteria, Scott, Stiles and I, three tables from Alison. She was reading a book about her anchestors. Not a good sign, but I had bigger things to worry about.

"Alright, tell me your plan again?" I said,

"I´ll teach Scott how to control his temper , before school ends today." Stiles said,

"right," I said, "how did you intend to do that again?"

"I think I have an idea,"

bla, bla, bla. Bla, bla, bla. They both argued about something about being a yoda? Not that I knew what it all meant. I haven´t seen that much TV since I was bitten.

Alison got up, around the same time as Stiles took off, with Scott right behind him.

"Scott wait," she said, "Scott!" but Scott locked himself up at the boys locker room, in which no girl would ever step their feet in… Good thing I´m half wolf then.

"Really?" I said besides him, "this is your way of avoiding her? Locking yourself up in some disgusting bathroom? eww what´s this?!" I stepped away, from the sticky thing I was standing in. It cringed to my feet.

"that´s uhm…"

"no forget it," I cut him off, "I actually don´t wanna know."

"Ah," he said and we were quite for a few seconds…"wait, what the hell are you doing in the boys locker room?!"

"I went before you and figured this was the place you would run."

"get out!" he commanded and I chuckled,

"Swetie? not gonna happen without you."

Scott sighed and leaned against the wall, "this is not gonna be easy,"

After school, when the bell rang, Stiles and Scott went out on the sports field. Stiles had "borrowed" some kind of machine that could measure your hearth rate, he thought that if Scott could control his heart rate, then he could control his inner wolf,

"like the incredible hulk?" Scott asked.

"Kinda like the incredible hulk," Stiles admitted.

"What the hell is a hulk?" I asked. I sat on the stairs, watching them and watching over them. Multitaskings sort of my thing.

"it´s a.. never mind," Scott said and chuckled, "it´s from a movie,"

"what do you think Hayely?," Stiles asked me with a smile, "will this actually work?"

I thought about it for a second, and then came up with the most qualified answer,

!i have no freaking idea, but worth a shot right?"

"Right," both the boys said.

What happened next, was hilarious. Like seriously, It was so worth getting cold sitting out here all day. Stiles taped Scott´s hands together and walked a few meters away,

"just remember. Don´t get angry," Stiles said,

"I´m starting to think this is a bad idea," Scott said and looked at Stiles, as he picked up e new and some balls to throw at Scott. Best. Day. Ever. God I love these morons.

It went on for a few minutes, Stiles aim got better every time. But then the unenviable happened. Scott got pissed. The phone that kept track of his heart rate started going nuts and Scott ripped the tape off his hands and fell to the ground.

"Scott?," I asked and got up,

"Scott?" Stiles asked as well. He started walking towards him, but I stopped him by shaking my head. He stopped. A few moments passed, and then the heart rate fell again. He controlled it.

"Og thank God," I said and laughed, "it worked! You guys are geniuses!" I turned around myself in happiness and saw.. that douchebag! what was his name?.. God I am bad with names. Jensen.. Jack..Jonas..Jamie..Jackson! There it was."

"hey!," I said, "what are you looking at?" He turned tails. I looked at the boys again, Scott was normal.

"something I missed?" I asked.  
"I can´t be around Alison," Scott said and grunted,

"why?" I asked,

"because she makes me weak," he said. Got up and walked away with Stiles right behind him.

I looked in their direction, until I couldn´t see them anymore,

"I´m gonna kill my brother," I said and growled, before I left.

I got to his house a few minutes later. I just stood there and kept just enough distance, so he wouldn´t smell or see me. I don´t know how long I stood there. Long enough to figure out the smart move. Also long enough to figure out, that there was no smart move in this situation.

"screw this," I said and walked towards the house.

I got to the front door and bashed though it. No one home it would appear. "come on brother. I know you´re in here! Are you afraid to talk to me, cause you´re really starting to piss me off!"

No one came. _Jackass_ I thought to myself, and decided to go home, he would come to me - if he wand´t to talk.

I turned around and almost bashed into Derek. He stood right in front of me and looked down,

"you really need to focus on your hearing sister," he said and chuckled. I shared my head,

"I´m not here to chit chat. I´m here to make on thing damn clear. Sit down," I said and pointed to a chair. He didn´t move. I looked at him for a moment, "I said sit." I said, slowly and clear. Derek sat down and looked at me,

"what did I do this time?"

I positioned myself right in front of him and leaned against him,

"you are not gonna try and convince Scott to throw his life away anymore. You hear me? It´s over."

"he´s gonna die, if he doesn´t. That´s what you want?"  
"IT´S NOT WORTH IT," I yelled and threw a table across the room. Derek sat still in his chair. He was either afraid or bored, I couldn´t tell. He could win a million in texas with that pokerface.

"life as a werewolf is not worth giving up all your loved ones for. When will you ever get that?" I asked him. He didn´t reply. Not at first anyway.

"Hayley, he needs.." he started.

"shut up!," I yelled and got a grip around his throat, "it´s not your call. It never was and it enver will be. You got that?"

Derek forced me to let go, but he also nodded, "yes. Why is this so important for you?" He asked, trying to scare his throat. It had gone bruised up pretty bad.

"it just is," I said, turning around and walking away.

"no," Derek said and got up, "you don´t get to walk in here, threaten me and just walk away like it was nothing?. Tell me."

"just mind your own damn business alright?" I said turning around, looking him in the eyes. You could almost see the fire in them, "not Scott´s. Not mine. Not anyone else´s, except for your own. Damn. Business. You got it?"

He nodded and I turned around. Which was the mistake, that I should have seen coming. He got a grip of my arms and pulled me towards him.  
"But the thing is, my dear sister, " he said, "your business. That´s my business. I tried fighting him, but he was done playing games.

I met Scott and Stiles at the school, they were talking about how Alison actually was the one keeping Scott calm. Well Stiles was talking about that, Scott was denying it.

"Hey guys, we need to talk," I said. They looked at me,

"you´re alright?" Stiles asked, nodding to my shredded clothes and bruises here and there,

"what? oh that. Year year, just had a chat with my brother."

All three of us went outside.

"the thing is guys. I´m leaving." I said.

"year. Good one, " Scott said and chuckled. I didn´t laugh, so he stopped, "wait. You´re serious?"  
"death serious," I said, "Iv´e got to handle some stuff. Alone. I don´t know how long I´ll be away, but it´s quite some time."

"what? no you can´t! You´re gonna leave me all alone with that maniac of a brother you have?"

"ay!," I said and hit him, "be nice. He might be a jack-ass, but he´s my brother. And I love him."

Stiles and Scott nodded,

"well. Where are you going?" Stiles asked me,

"that. Is a secret, that only I know" I said and blinked, "even Derek couldn't get it out of me. God knows he tried," I said and waved my, not so bruised anymore, arm in the air. But they got the meaning.

"so.. .Derek knows that you´re not here to tell him to.. not kill me and Alison?," Scott said and looked down. I patched him on the shoulder,

"hey," I said, "I made it damn clear, that he should mind his own business about that - of course I can only hope, that he will respect that. I the don´t … well, stay strong and make sure that your decisions are truly what you wan´t. If he forces you…. Give him hell!,"

I said and patched both the guys on the shoulders.

"Stiles will protect you from me brother," I said.

"year sure. " Stiles said and then added. "wait what?!"

I chuckled and sp did Scott. Then I hugged them both and they wished my luck on my journey.

I went home. Collected a few things. Derek was there, but only to say goodbye. Luckily.

"when will you be home?" he asked me, I hugged him and sighed,

"I don´t know." I said, "but I will come home Derek. You know that right?" He nodded.

"right," he said, "just make sure it´s in one piece," I chuckled and gave him a last hug, before I pushed myself away from him and picked my stuff up.

"may we meet again brother," I said and saluted him,

"oh we will," he said and saluted me back. Then I was on my way, for God knows how long.


End file.
